


Abandoned Haven

by navyhurricane



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gore, Islands, POV Multiple, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Recovery, Reader-Insert, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:11:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 29,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7293424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navyhurricane/pseuds/navyhurricane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After washing up on a remote island because your friends yacht sank, you struggle to survive. Little do you know about the dangers of the island, and it's many inhabitants. Are some friendly? Or are they all bloodthirsty?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Plz read my authors notes!! They will be very important and you can also hav fun with them!!!

           ~~~

 

   The water in your chest makes it hard to breathe. The pebbles under your scraped up palms makes it clear to you that you are alive, and that somehow you survived. All because Hanna didn't listen to you... 

   You shake your head to clear your thoughts. Nows not the time to worry about past choices. You need to figure out where you are, how you got here and how to get back. 

   You push yourself up, and feel the familiar weight of your leather bag in your back. Feeling lucky, you scramble up the shore and sling the bag over your shoulder onto the sand, tearing into it.

   Your hands pull things out eagerly; a pair of good quality sandals, a pair of black rimmed glasses, a change of clothes, two water bottles, a pocketknife, a multipurpose knife, a roll of hard twine, and your wallet. Everything is soaking wet. Just like your (f/c) bikini top, (f/c) cover up see through t-shirt that hangs loosely over your shoulder, and your (f/c) jean shorts that Skylar insisted you buy, no matter how fucking short they are.

   Your black converse sneakers are sopping wet, so you pull them off and change into your sandals. You glance at the change of clothes. Bra, underwear, tan khakis that are skinny, and a black skintight shirt that reaches past your wrists. When you wear it, you normally roll up the sleeves. 

   Sighing, you lay all the clothes out on the beach, and look at what else you have. Nothing immediately useful, but something missing alerts you. 

   "Aw, shit! Where's my phone!" Desperately, you rifle through the bag but it's in vain. The device is nowhere to be found. "Fu-uck!" 

   You groan, and roll back on the sand. Then you remember the glasses, and sit right back up again. They were Skylar's, and she wanted you to keep them in your bag while she swam. You finger the thick rims, and feel burning in your eyes. Skylar, Hanna, Devin, Al and Trey. All missing. You bite your lip, and pop the lenses out of the glasses, leaving just the rims. The glass gets put safely in your pocket, and the frame gets hooked on your shorts belt loop. A piece of twine secures it.

   Something clunking behind you catches your attention, and you turn to the open water to see a baseball bat hitting a rock softly. To be exact, it's Devin's baseball bat, one with five huge nails hammered in the top, making it a weapon of mass destruction. You remember him doing it, his red ponytail flying as the hammer struck down. His reason was 'To protect his baby' aka, his yacht.

   You grab the bat, and set it down by your bag.

    _Snap_.

   You freeze, and turn towards the thick green of the forest in front of you. How did you not notice it before? It looks like the beach surrounds the green all the way around, so this must be...

   "...an island?" You breathe. You don't have time to ponder for long, though, because something is coming at you. You scramble back. The thing is coming closer! It must be terrifying! It has to be if it's on this island! Is it going to kill me? What is it? It's a...it's a...

   The foot tall animal in front of you studies you with pitch black eyes. You blink. The thing would barely comes up to your knees is you could stand. "It's a... Pig?"

   The small snouted creature freezes when you speak, and you take the time to study it in awe. The normally pink piggy is covered in vibrant feathers of many colours. They're all thin, and fit together like a puzzle. The colours on it are yellow, pink and teal. The tiny hooves of the pig are blue, and the tip of his snout is black. His ears are the best. They touch the ground, being so long and move around like they have a mind of their own.

   The pig blinks, and steps closer to you. "Good...piggy?" You whisper, and the pig thing squeals. It sounds happy. It trots forward, and nudges your arm with its ears. You shiver at the softness of them.

   Ever so carefully, you raise your hand, and bring it down to touch the pig. It stiffens, but as soon as your fingertips brush it, it whines, ands snuggles into you deeper. 

   Giggling, you tenderly pick the animal up and plop it in your lap. It squirms, and it's ears come up to its neck, where the longest feathers are. The feathers there are about as long as your hand. Carefully, it plucks three feathers from its body; one yellow, one pink and one teal, and hands them to you. 

   It's your turn to blink. Do take them? Instinct says yes, and you reach out for them, the soft feeling in your palm. It squeaks, and jumps out of your lap. With one final look at you, it trots back into the thick green, leaving you with three feathers and an awed expression.

 

            ~~~

 

   You end up putting the feathers in your (h/l) (h/c) hair, tying them with some twine. They dangle just  before your ear, and when you lean down, you can see and feel them dancing on your right cheek. 

   The sun has gone down a bit, and now your meager belongings are completely dry. You shove them all in your bag, the bat hooked on your belt with a couple loops of twine. If needed, you can easily access the weapon hanging beside your right thigh. 

   You stand tensely in front of the jungle line. One deep breath, and you step forward so that you enter the thick green.

   There's no bugs, and the entire place smells earthy and fresh. The vines dangling by your face are connected to huge ass trees, big as apartment buildings. There's littler ones too, and you can see fruits of varying shapes and colours hanging from them. 

   A sharp birds cry rings out, and you see a huge shape spiralling down from the trees. You stop to admire it's dark form, but it disappears behind a cluster of leaves that look like pears. Disappointed, you scramble over a huge log. It was father to the ground than you expected, so you land awkwardly on your ankle. 

   "Ow, shit! Fuck-fuck-fuck, that hurts!" You roll around on the hard dirt, holding your left ankle in pain. After swearing and gasping for a few minutes, you study the swelling bone.

   It's kind of puffy and has a red hue. It doesn't hurt to touch, but if you poke hard, you almost cry. 

   I need to wrap it, says your inner mind, and you comply. With great sadness, you change your shirt so that you have the black long sleeve on and are ripping the cover up into strips. They go around your ankle and under the arch of your foot, supporting it a little more. You change out of your sandals and into your converse, because they come up higher on your ankle. (You're now wearing the (f/c) shorts, black long sleeve, black converse and feathers btw!!)

   With a grunt, you push up to your feet and wobbly, you manage to stumble deeper into the jungly type forest. 

 

            ~~~

  

 It's dark now. (Y/n) could hardly see, so she climbed up a moderately sized tree with a trunk thicker than a train car. There was fruits hanging on the branches, and right now, and (Y/n) has them in front of her, deciding whether to eat them or nah.

 

            ~~~

 

    The big tree you climbed has sort of a hollow in the centre, kind if a dip. The thick branches are still reaching out from the sides and up, making a sort of green roof. Notches and bumps in the wood make it easy to climb up and down into the dip, which only goes down about five feet. The circumference of the dip is about thirty feet.

 

            ~Quick Pause!~

 

   Divide 30 by Pi (3.14) and you get about 10. That's about the diameter of the dip, seeing as the hole is _about_ 30 feet around. Sorry for all those perfectionist people, but idrc. Okay I'm done nerding out back to the story!

 

            ~Resumed~

 

   With a groan, you flop down on the wood, head hurting from hunger. The heart shaped fruits lay in front of your feet, tempting and annoying. Sitting up, you pluck a heavy Heart off the branch and study it in the palm of your hand. The skin feels like a peach, but it's purple. There's deep patches, then light ones and then medium ones, making kind of an ombre over the fruit. 

   You take a deep breath, and close your eyes as your teeth puncture the purple skin. A sweet feeling hits your tongue, and you revel in it. (Imagine the best peach ever--it's like that) After taking the bite, you set the fruit down.

   With ten minutes past, you've convinced yourself that you probably won't die, so you happily munch on three more purple peaches. 

   Feeling sated, you lean back on your leather bag. The slight wind from the ocean is blocked by the leaves of the tree, making a nice little nest inside. Happiness and joy bubbles in you...that is, until the loneliness follows.

   You're monophobic (fear of being alone basically) and have been since a young age when your parents abandoned you in the mall. They left you in the toys section, and after saying they'd be right back, you never saw them again. Years after, when you were fourteen, you saw their faces on the news. 

   Both of them were found dead.

   You start to feel tears on your cheeks, and your chest tightens. The large hollow suddenly feels restricting, and the sweet fruit you ate turns sour in your gut. You let out a small whine, and shuffle backwards until your back hits the wood. The bones and muscles in your body seem to shake and quiver uncontrollably, making it hard to breathe and even harder to calm down. 

   A rustle in the branches makes you look up in your dispair, and you see a small creature dangling just above your head. 

   Tiny and snowy white, you look into the blue eyes of a palm sized fox. It's hanging from a low branch by its tail, long and furry. Really, it resembles a monkey. The thing has tiny paws tinted black and there's a clover of the same colour on the base of its tail and forehead.

   It turns its attention to the feathers in your hair, and releases its hold on the branch. You, being the person who loves cute animals, rush to catch it before it hits the wood. 

   The thing ends up in the palm of your right hand, curling it's tail up your forearm and snuffling. It's undeniably adorable, and it's fur feels like heaven, so you cautiously run two fingers down its head. After your ministrations, the animals purrs, snuggling deeper into your hand. You sigh, and lean back, all phobias temporarily ceased. Fatigue takes over your body, and you yawn.

   The white and black animal uncurls his tail, and after you lay down on your backpack, curls itself back on your head. The weight feels nice, and it soothes you to sleep quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After washing up aliv, you need to find more food and water. In the process, you meet people...?

            ~Hange's POV~

 

   "Hurry up Shorty! We need to go, go, go!" The said guy pushes a curtain of leaves past as he walks into the gate area. At only 5' 3'', he's shorter than most people, but that doesn't mean he can be scary as hell. 

   "Tch. Slow down, Shitty Glasses, we have all day. Erwin gave us permission." I smile wider at that. "Awesome!"

   Turning my head, I let out a sharp one note whistle, and the ground begins to shake just a little. A huge, grey animal lopes towards Levi and I, making me laugh maniacally. "Bean, my baby! Come to Mommy!" 

   Bean, my fruya, is about the size of a semi truck cab, and has grey fur, anteater like head, round ears like a pandas, and the body of a bear. He's adorable, and a pretty scary fighting machine. Sadly, Levi scared him the first time they met, so he's kind of edgy around the shorty.

   Levi's normal expression screws up when he sees Bean. "He's dirty." I scoff. "Obviously, he was rolling in the dirt."

   "I will not get on that thing until it's clean." 

   "You will get on Bean right now. Let's go!"

   I run over to the fruya, and he crouched down to help me up. I lean over and whisper in his ear, "Run past Levi. I'll grab him."

   And that's just what we did. 

 

            ~Your POV~

 

   When you wake to the soft feel of the sun on your face, you blink to find the tiny white and black animal still there. He's moved from your head to just in front of your face, and is staring intently at you. The clover on his forehead seems more prominent. The black isn't dark, but more of a shade.

   You lick your chapped lips, and sit up carefully. The fox like creature purrs, and leaps for your arm, rubbing against the black fabric. "Uh...hello?" You greet it, and it chirps at you happily.

   You tilt your head, and the feathers tickle your cheek. It opens its pink mouth, and you can see the incredibly tiny tongue. You sigh. "I guess I should name you, huh?" The tongue lolls to the side.  

   Thinking hard, you try a name. "Snowy?"

   It doesn't react.

   "Clover?"

   Nope.

   "Sally?"

   You get a glare from the animal.

   "Panda?"

   The white and black shape looks up at you, azure eyes shining. You grin. "Panda it is." A squeak by your shoes startles you, and you glance down to see another cute fox creature thing of adorableness. This one is completely opposite in colour to Panda, with black fur, and white paws, plus the teardrop shapes on his forehead and tail base. It has lime green eyes. "Hello to you, as well."

   Panda starts whining and purring at the other fox, and after what seems like a good conversation, the black animal leaps up and curls its long tail around your other arm. "Honestly?!" You exclaim, but they don't seem worried, even as you stand and kind of flail your arms around. Instead, a high pitched squeal comes from them, one that can only be described as laughing.

   "Fine. Be that way." You tap the black on gently on the head. "But just know I'm calling you Penguin." A little growl echoes, but you ignore it, packing up your bag easily despite the furry arm bands. 

 

            ~~~

 

   After telling them their names repeatedly, the foxlike animals finally figure out that _yes_ , you are Panda and _yes_ you are Penguin. You end up securing the last of your twine to your bag for them to dangle on when they want to move around, but still be near you. They remind you of lemurs, cute but still troublesome. More than once, you've had to stop and untangle their tails. 

   They like the purple fruits that you found. After discovering this, you set up a fruit in your bag and made it so they could get in and out without anything falling out. After you did this, you heard happy squeaks and snuffles from inside your bag.

   You duck carefully under a cluster of vines, and run into a fluffy grey wall. The force of running into it makes you fall back, landing on a hard root.

   "Motherfucker!" You naturally yell out, causing the grey wall to move. It turns around, and your met with a long snout and glittering black eyes. You are frozen. 

   "Be~an! Where did you go?" At the veggie, the ginormous animal looks up, but it keeps its eyes on you. It lets go of a short yip, and a brunette woman comes crashing through the trees. Her glasses are askew, and she has a shit eating grin plastered to her face. From your spot on the ground, she notices you second. 

   "Oh, my gosh! A survivor!" She turns around to look back into the thick brush. "Shorty! Hurry up! There's a girl!" You're still sitting on the ground in shock. There's other people? Maybe they have some sort of communication! But... 

   On closer inspection, you see that the woman has a bag made out of leather. Her clothes (white button up and dark cargo shorts with hiking boots) are also stained  and slightly dirty. There's a huge ass hammer in her hand, and you see thag it's covered in something clear, but sticky.

   All thought is interrupted as the man steps into the tiny clearing. Short, but still annoyingly taller than you, with parted raven hair in an undercut. His bangs fall across his eyes brows, and are kind of spaced. His eyes...you have to take a second to not jump up and start studying them like a freak. They're a grey-blue, and are dark and deep. His cheekbones and nose are sharp, but it just adds to his undeniable handsomeness. 

   "Who's this?" He asks, his voice sharp and deadpanned. The woman looks at him, then at you like he's crazy. You study the man a bit more, and see two extra large and sharp machetes hanging on his belt.  

   Feeling cocky, you say, "I'm (Y/n). Who might you be kind sir?" The mans eyes twitches. 

   "Tch. I'm Levi. This is Hange, but just call her Shitty Glasses. She answers to both." At that the woman perks up. "I do not!" Just at that perfect time of amazingness, Panda and Penguin decide it's time to play. They shoot out of your bag and loop their tails loosely around your neck, wrestling on the top of your head. 

   "Guys! Stop that! You're gonna get tangled again!" They ignore you, and one of them gets pushed off. You see tiny blue eyes, and feel soft paws on the bridge of your nose. "Panda!" You growl, and he growls right back. "Oh, shut up." Blue eyes disappear, and you feel them start playing again.  

   "What. Are. They?" You hear, and suddenly a pair of russet eyes are boring into yours. You can feel hot breath on your cheek, and it moves the feathers. "Where did you get these? How? When? Why?" You stare with wide eyes at Hange, suddenly afraid of the energetic woman. 

   Ivory fingers close around her head, and she gets pulled back hard. The fingers belong to the man-Levi?-and he looks royally pissed. "Stop fucking around. We need to get on with our hunt. I'm bored." 

   There's a sudden crash, and you legit jump a foot in the air. Panda and Penguin squeak, and encircle their tails so tight around your arms you think they might fall off. Levi looks past you at the grey semi truck called Bean-no not looks: glares. If looks could kill, Levi would probably be in jail for the rest of his life. The poor animal had just knocked over a tree, and was shying away from Levi's gaze.

   "Sto~op looking at Bean that way!" wails Hange, but Levi just turns away. "Tch." They start to walk away, and a sudden panic flares in your chest.

   "Wait! Where are you going?" Hange turns around. "To look for animals!" She waggled her fingers. "And I will kill to get some cool feathers!" You stop. "I didn't kill them for the feathers!" Hange rushes into your face so fast you didn't even have time to say Holy Fucknuggets.

   "Then how'd you get them?" You groan exasperatedly. "I don't know! I just played with the pig thing for a bit, and it gave them to me!" Almost instinctively, you touch the yellow, pink and teal feathers carefully. Hanger puts a hand on her chin, and studies you. Feeling uncomfortable, you stand up abruptly and edge to Bean. Hange follows you. Fur hits your back, and Hange closes in, her face inches from yours. A bad memory filled with ashes and the smell of alcohol hits you, and you let go of a small guttural whimper. It's hardly audible, and Hange doesn't catch it, but Bean, Panda and Penguin do. The tiny animals swing up so they're in between Hange and your face, and Bean crouches low to the ground despite Levi's anger from up on his back. 

   Panda snarls at Hange furiously, and Penguin backs him up. 

 

            ~Quick Pause~

 

   Panda is a boy, whereas Penguin is a girl. Just so u know!

 

            ~Resumed~

 

   Hange stumbles back as to avoid their snapping teeth, and I stare in wonder at the tiny things. No bigger than my fist, and they scared off something so big. 

   "Tch. Bring her with us." A flying sensation films your body, and suddenly you're sitting on Bean, looking down his neck as you sit comfortably just behind his shoulders. Your bag gets pulled hard off your shoulders, and you glance over your shoulder. The pair of grey eyes is closer than you feel comfortable. Penguin growls, but it's silenced by a slight nudge from Panda. They are now wrapped around your waist, joining tails like a belt and plunking down nice between your legs. 

   Hange crawls up Bean's side, and urged him on wards from the back. She sits behind Levi, and hooks her arms around his waist. He does the same to you, and you flinch. "Hold on to his fur," air moves across your ear as he speaks directly into it. You expect the regular sick feeling, but it doesn't come. All that happens is you curling your fingers into Bean's coat, and him surging forward.

 

            ~~~

 

   After gathering fruit from many trees, Levi finally said to stop. Thank god, because your arms were going to fall off soon. Panda and Penguin helped; they worked together to bring down singular fruits, but even still, it was awesome.

   Now, you're riding on Bean back to their home, or as Hange so happily called it 'Survey Corps'. It's apparently a very long way back, even on Bean, so you and Hange think of games that annoy the hell out of Levi. Finally, you guys end up playing AMS. (Ask me something)

   "(Y/n), are you straight?"

   "Yeah."

   "AMS, (Y/n)." You grin. "Are you ADHD?"

   She grins even bigger. "How'd you know? Anyway," she waggles her brows at you, and you feel a chill go up your spine, "Do you have any phobias?" You nod. "Yeah. I'm monophobic. Plus I am legit terrified of lightning." You rub the back of your neck sheepishly. 

   In your daze, you don't notice the slight glance of interest Levi shoots you back over his shoulder. He's sitting in front of you, and Hange is behind you, like a sandwich.

   "I wanna go again!" complains Hange, and you sigh. "Fi~ine." She grins evilly. "Are you a virgin?" You choke on your own saliva and end up in a coughing fit, much to Levi's disgust. "W-What?" 

   "Answer it," Hange says sternly. You roll your eyes. "Fine. No, I'm not." Levi glances back again, but this time Hange notices. She doesn't say anything, but in her mind, she begins to put together scenes and situations for the two of you. 

   "Uhh, H-Hange?" You stutter. You don't want her to get the wrong idea, so you cup your hands around your mouth. She leans in closer so that Levi's hawk ears don't catch it. 

   "Rape," you say under your breath, so slight like the whimper before. She freezes, and leans back with a concerned expression. _Are you okay with him?_ She mouths, pointing to the oblivious Levi. You wave your hand. "It was, like, seven years ago. I'm mostly fine now, but sometimes I freak out." 

   She nods, satisfied, and you both jump back into the game. 

   After playing for almost an hour, you know most things about Hange, and she about you. Panda and Penguin are getting restless, and they keep squeaking tunes to each other. You blink. Do they like singing?

   Wanting to test it out, you scoop them up and place them on either shoulder. Taking a deep breath, you hum out a little tune. Immediately, they stop, green and blue eyes focused entirely on you. 

   Delighted, you think of a song verse.

   "I, cry. Never gonna hold the hand of another guy,"

   "Too young, for him they told her,"

   "Waiting for the love of a travellin' soldier,"

   You glance at them, finding them state still. As soon as you stop singing, they loose their attention. 

   "Ooh, ooh, (Y/n)! Sing All of Me! Please, please, please!"

   "By John Legend?" "YUP!"

   You inhale, and think of the lyrics.

   "What would I do without your smart mouth,"

   "Drawing me in and you kicking me out,"

   "It's got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't, pin you down,"

   "What's going on in that beautiful mind,"

   "I'm on your magical mystery ride,"

   "And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me,"

   "But I'll be alright,"

   "My heads underwater but I'm breathing fine,"

   "You're crazy and I'm out of my mind,"

   "Cause all of me, loves all of you,"

   "Loves your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfections,"

   "Give your all to me, give my all to you,"

   "Your my end and my beginning, even when I lose or win it,"

   "I give you all, of me,"

   "And you give me all, of you," 

   You sing the song all the way back to camp, Hange joining in on some parts and Levi still throwing subtle glances your way.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

   ~The songs I used there were Travelin' Soldier by Dixie Chicks and All of Me by John Legend. I don't own them!!~

 

All of Me - https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Mk7-GRWq7wA

 

Travelin Soldier - https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=oVsLcuVmgL8


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You end up coming back with Levi and Hange to their camp, also known as Survey Corps. Slowly, you get friends and ally's in the camp, but Levi seems way too distant. Is there any way you can get closer?

           ~Levi's POV~

 

   They shut up after Hange asked that horridly personal question. I glanced back before it, and obviously Shitty Glasses caught me. When I looked back again, there was a huge shock--Hange actually looked concerned. Like, true genuine worry, pity, shocked concern. 

   I didn't know she had another expression except for shit eating happy.

   After an hour, my ears felt like they would fall off, from both the human games and fluff ball games. Then the girl started to sing. The two mini fluff balls instantly shut up, and Shitty Glasses only added in at certain times. 

   Not that I'd ever admit it out loud, I actually enjoyed the singing.

   I can see the gates ahead; tall, maybe apartment building high walls with circles cut into them at the bottom. The width of the circle is about fifteen feet, same with the height. It's a circle. Tch.

   "Guys! I'm home!" Screams Hange, and the circle starts Rollin to the side. Bean starts walking forwards, but suddenly stops. 

   Pink, yellow and teal flashes in the corner of my view, and I see (h/c) hair as well. Something solid hits my back, and cold air moves my bangs. "Ow..." I freeze. The girl fell into me, her head over my shoulder and her hands on my spine. Oddly enough, the skin under my leather jacket tingles. She's tiny, so why did it hurt? Oh...Hange. 

   The poor girl got sandwiched in between Glasses and I. Honestly, I barely moved during the entire halt, but Glasses is like water in a glass; only can go with the flow.

   Stiffly, I lean to the side and slide off the mountain of dirty grey fur. Hange, with an evil smirk on her face, pushes the girl hard with two hands. The girl cries out, and falls towards me.

 

           ~Your POV~

 

   The ground rushes at you faster than it should. Levi moved, and you were being supported by him, so of course, you're falling. Plus, stupid Hange pushed you.

   But you don't touch the ground.

   Air rushes past you're ears, but instead of hitting cold grass, you end up in something solid. Solid, but comfy. 

   you look up, and again, the grey blue eyes are insanely close, closer than last time. you try to move, but whatever you do, it just makes you slip and fall closer.

    _Oh, my god._

   This is not a good position. Levi is laying on his back, propped up by his elbows, knees bent and feet planted on the ground. Your hips are on his abdomen, and your arms are over his shoulders. Well, shit.

   At the same time, you both realize what you must look like, and struggle to get away. 

   You don't get far, because two flashes of black and white wrap around your belt loops, and attach themselves to the loops on Levi's black jeans. The flashes pull hard, and you end up falling back into Levi, this time, your cheeks almost touching. 

   His angry breaths hit your left ear, and an shiver runs up your spine. Your eyes widen when Levi freezes under you, his own eyes slightly larger. Then they narrow smugly. 

   That's when you know you're fucked.

   You struggle more now, pulling your hips away from his to glare at the mischievous troublemakers.

   "Panda, Penguin, if you don't get off right now there's no more singing or purple hearts. Got it?" They stiffen, and slowly detach their tails and feet from the belt loops. As soon as they do, cold hands land on your shoulders and you get shoved off. Hard.

   Levi abruptly stands, and walks away, towards the open circle. Hange slides off Bean, and helps you up. You shoot her a death glare. She backs up, her palms up in surrender. You sigh, and almost on cue, Panda and Penguin leap off your waist. They run for the open circle.

   "Wait! Stop running guys! How are you so fast?" They split around Levi, and you narrowly dodge him, feeling leather brush your arm as you run past. "Sorry Levi!" You shout, and shoot past the circle hole after them. "Get your furry asses back here!" 

   The duo hide under a table with huge ass leaves on it, and you take the chance to snatch them up by the tails. Penguin growls at you, and you growl back. Panda just looks at you with cute eyes. You groan. "Easy buddy. You're still in trouble." 

   It's silent. Only then do you realize the scene you just made. People are staring at you, some afraid and some interested. You don't linger on that too long, because the sight of the camp is one to hold. 

   The apartment building high walls are grey and mossy, reaching around the camp in a circle. You don't see the other side from where you are, because there's a few huge ass trees in the middle of the camp. Vines and moss hangs down from the branches. Built around and in them is a makeshift building, maybe two stories, giant and held together with vines and is that sap? The worn path under your feet is greyish brown, and must extend all the way around the trees. Shacks, stands and medium sized trees are randomly inside the path, where people have made homes and whatever. People. People of all shapes and races are staring at you, dressed in dirty clothes. 

   "Uh, hi?" Seeing that you're distracted, Penguin takes the chance to slip out of your grasp. She darts left, running under and between legs. You groan, and Panda wraps his tail around your right arm as you take off running _again_.

   You dodge people and slim tree trunks as you try and keep up with the escaping black animal. "Ugh, she will so pay for this!" You mutter, and duck under the swinging arms of two teenagers fighting. 

   "Stop it Horseface!" 

   "Shut up, Yeager!" 

   Out of the corner of your eye, you see a flash of black disappear inside a tavern of some sort. The sloped roof is giant leaves the size of surfboards, and there's wooden poles holing it up. Inside, you can see benches and tables, along with makeshift cups and smelly alcohol. 

   Panda squeaks, and covers his nose with his paws. You crinkle your own, and start into the building. 

   The dimly lit area makes it hard to see, but Panda can somehow smell his best friend. He pulls on your arm, turning towards the main bar table.

   Sitting there is a tall man with slicked blonde hair, blue eyes and bushy eyebrows. Like, really bushy eyebrows. Sitting on his head, grooming her fur, is Penguin. 

   "Shit," you mutter, and approach the man. "Hi. Don't move, or it will be bad." Bushy eyebrows raise, but you ignore them as you stand on a crudely made stool and grab a distracted Penguin by her tail. "Gotcha!" She sends you a glare, but all you do is fix your hold so you have her midsection instead. 

   "Are you new here?" Asks the man, and you nod. "Yeah. I just came back with Levi and Hange. Why?" 

   The man puts down his wooden cup and holds out his hand. You shake it awkwardly. People are not your favourite. "I'm Erwin, the Commander of this place. And you are?" 

   "(Y/n) (L/n). Pleased to meet you. Sorry about this problem." With your words, you send a glare down at the sassy animal, but she turns her chin away. Erwin chuckles, deep and hearty. "It's no problem. I didn't even notice." He drains his cup, and sets it down so a kind looking boy with freckles takes it. He glances at you, and you smile. He smiles back, holding out his hand.

   "I'm Marco. I kind of overheard some of your conversation. Sorry." Cute. You shake his hand, and nod. "It's fine. At least I don't have to introduce myself to every single person!"  

   You and Marco chat for a bit, and you learn that there's quite a few people your age here. Marco ducks away every few minutes to serve somebody, but it's fine. Already, he seems like an amazing friend. 

   "Marco!" The said boy glances up, and his features enlighten. "Jean!" You turn around to see one of the fighting boys, the one who got called Horseface.

   Jean sits down beside you as Marco sets down a full glass of sloshing liquid. You see a black eye, and multiple cuts along his broad face. Marco sighs, putting a hand on his hip. "We're you and Eren fighting again?" Jean growls angrily. "He started it!" 

   In the midst of the conversation, you see Erwin get up and walk away.

   Jean glances over at you, interest playing across his beat up face. "Hey." You nod at him, and Marco laughs. "Jean, she probably thinks you're scary, with all the cuts and stuff."

   You smile at Marco, and see the flabbergasted look Jean shoots you and him. Marco's eyes drift to your hair. "Where'd you get those?" On cue, Panda, who was probably lecturing Penguin down on the table, leaps up and wraps his tail around your neck almost protectively. Penguin joins him, but it turns into a wrestling match on your head for the hundredth time today. 

   "Ugh, guys! Sorry Marco, I got them from a feathered pig thing. Ow! Panda! I played with it, and it plucked them out-Penguin!-for me." Your explanation is marred by hisses as the troubling duo yank on your hair. At one point, Panda even uses it like a trapeze, and swings over to land on Marco's shoulder. 

   The freckles boy blinks, and the tiny white animal snuggles into the collar of his shirt. You burst out laughing at the jealous look on Jean's face and Marco's shocked expression. "It means he likes you," you giggle as you give the poor boy insight. He nods, and lightly pets Panda on the head. He purrs, and you reach your arm out for him to wrap around. 

   "Jean! Are you in here?" You turn around to the entrance to see who shouted. Jean does too. Standing at the open door is a girl with a red scarf, a small boy cowering just behind her. The look of fury on her face makes the entire tavern quiet. 

   Jean, pale faced, looks at you pleadingly. "I'm in deep shit now." He looks back at Marco. "Hurry! Hide me under the counter!" Marco just looks afraid.

   The girl walks in, and she catches sight of you. "You're new here." She sits down beside you, and the small blonde boy sits next to her. "Yeah. I'm (Y/n)." "Mikasa. This is Armin. Obviously you've met Marco and Jean-" she glares hard at him. Choosing to ignore it, you nod. You wave at Armin, who shyly waves back. 

   You start to talk with everybody, and aome guys named Eren, Reiner, Bertolt and Connie join you. Same with a few girls named Sasha, Krista and Ymir. You all start chatting away, finding them all fun and great to be around.  

   Your simple conversation ends up with a drinking game; literally I Spy. If you don't get the object into two tries, you take a shot.

 

            ~Quick Pause~

 

   In the place im in, it's legal to drink at the age of 18. If you aren't comfortable, I'm really sorry! Btw in this you're 19.

 

            ~Resumed~

 

   By the time all the boys are drunk, you're just as bad. Jean is arguing weakly with Eren, who can hardly keep his green blue eyes open, Connie is passed out in a drooling Sasha's arms. Reiner and Bertolt are still playing a very loud game of I Spy, but Marco took the drinking part away. Arming is sobbing in a dazed and expressionless Mikasa's lap, and Krista and Ymir are making out. 

   You, on the other hand, are playing with Reiner and Bertolt, bursting out in laughter whenever they get it wrong. You find out that the three of you are very happy go lucky when drunk. Hey, where'd they even get alcohol here? You don't really care right now. Panda and Penguin are long gone, but you see them come back, dragging a very pissed off man with their strong tails.

   Reiner looks up, and smiles broadly. "It's Levi!" You look, and giggle stupidly. "It's my babies!" You get up off the stool, and stumble towards the 5' 3'' man. The room spins, but you still scoop up the black and white animals. "My babies," you coo, and fall forwards. You end up on the floor, on a very mad Levi, because he growls.

   You copy his snarl, but end up laughing in the middle. "You think you're s~o great, huh? Well guess what!" You abruptly attempt to stand, but end up crawling over the dirt on your knees. You swing your arms around Bertolt's boots, and stick your tongue out at a very shocked Levi. You had landed on him in the same position as you had earlier today, leaving him feeling something he probably shouldn't have. It's pissing him off. 

   "I'm going to marry this boot!" You brag, and Bertolt whines. "But I wanna marry it!" You turn the pouty tongue to the said man. "No~pe. It's all miiiiiiiiinnneeee."

   You feel hands on your shoulders, and then the sensation of being lifted. You hear twin squeaks, and try to copy them. "Levi~ put me down~" The short man had just slung you over his shoulder like a potato bag, and being the idiot you are, you struggle. "Brat, stop moving or I'll dump you in the daine shit so fast you won't have time to blink."

   You stop moving. Daine? "Like...macadamia?" Your fucked up brain can't function, and you say the first thing that comes to mind. "I like macadamia nuts! And macaroni~!" With that, you promptly pass out over his shoulder. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After passing out for a short while, Levi gets to deal with the drunk you; he also gets to learn much about your past.

            ~Your POV~

 

   Your eyes open to see a wooden roof. It's slanted, and you follow it down to a few candles in the corner of the room. Suddenly thinking its an amazing idea to poke the flame, you struggle to get up, but something makes you stop.

   Levi's sitting by the candles, watching your every move from a section of a trunk. The bottom is still rooted in the ground, but the top is cut off and shaped into a chair seat and back. The fire reflects on his eyes, giving him a dangerous look. It adds on to the scary ass aura surrounding him. 

   "Oi, brat, are you finally awake?" You blink, and a cheerful thought slides across your mind. "Levi~!" You move faster than expected, and catch him by surprise as you leap onto his lap. Arms wrapped around his neck, you proceed to giggle gleefully, your breath falling into the crook of his neck and involuntarily sending a shiver up his spine. 

   Your drunk self notices, and you pull your face away. "Levi~, are you afraid of the cold? I'm afraid of being alone, but that's only because Mom and Dad didn't come back for me! Boo~, they suck!" Levi frowns, different than his usual scowl. 

   This you don't notice, and continue to drunkenly speak: "They told me to stay next to the elephant stuffy things that were really~ cute! Then Dad whispered to Mom and they walked away without me." You giggle, and stand up, flinging your arms to the side like an airplane. "It was my birthday! They got me a little airplane to play with! It went brrrrrr!" You spin around in circles, making whirring sounds and little beeps. 

   Levi sits shock still; he honest to god had no clue. Abandoned on your birthday...

   "Then! I saw them on the news!" You mock gasp, and jump on the bed. It's made out of leaves, and nicely put together. The frame is wood, and the blankets are huge leaves. Levi scowls at your feet, but he finds them socked, not with any shoes. Sometime in your drinking game, you had taken off your shoes. 

   You jump lightly on the bed. "Hey, fucktard, you're gonna break my bed," Levi growls, but you pay him no mind. "I saw them on the news! I was so happy, and my third foster mom told me we could meet them, but then..." You stop jumping, and sink to your knees. Loneliness takes over your heart and face, turning it into a pouty mess. 

 

            ~Levi's POV~

 

   She stopped talking. Her lips are formed into a small pout, and she has scrunched brows. I'm still sitting on my chair, deciding what to do with the drunk girl. She jumped on my lap, started telling me her life story and almost broke my bed. She's bound to pass out soon. Like, completely pass out. Speaking of which, all those brats who drank with (Y/n) are in deep shit. Why did those fuzzballs drag me here?

   And where the hell did they go?

   "...It was the depressing news part. They found them. Well, they found their bodies." I stop. She's an orphan? Huh. Is that why Shitty Glasses and her got all silent before? 

   No. That was something different. 

   "Uh, oh." I hear.  

  The (h/c) brat on my bed falls forward, and I before I realize it, I've shot forwards and under her, taking the brunt of the fall. For the third fucking time today. 

   She shifts on my lap, and I wince as her knee presses into _that_ spot. "Levi, they died. They just up and left me, then died! They left me with nothing! My auntie was the first to own me, but she was mean." All at once, I notice a little scar on her left cheekbone; tiny, but definitely real. "Then it was a man and his sons. They treated me like a slave. Then my current foster mom. She's actually nice, but the husband-" she breaks off, and I see tears run down her face.

   Panic arises in my chest, and I shuffle backwards. It's no use. (Y/n) just comes with me, her arms falling around my chest. "He made me want to die." I'm forced to look in her (e/c) eyes, and I can see all of the despair, pain and fear she has. 

   She sits up, wrapping her legs around my hips and sitting higher up on me. I shift under her slight weight, her feathers brushing my nose. "I tried it twice, but I always got stopped." Again, I just notice the white lines on both of her wrists.

   "Ne, Levi. Will you stay?" Her slightly tangled (h/c) hair falls over here glazed eyes, and my hand automatically moves to brush it away. I tuck it carefully behind her ear, my fingers brushing against the feathers. Her head droops, and her forehead falls on my chest, right over my heart. "Don't I deserve somebody who will stay?" She mumbles, and all of her words stop as her breathing evens out. 

   For her. My lungs are heaving, and I swear my heart wants to leave my chest. Her short legs (sorry if you're tall, but just pretend!) are still around my waist, and her arms have migrated to my shoulders, her hands dangling off by my back. 

   What the actual fuck do I do with her now? 

   Exasperated, I run a hand through my raven hair and wrap an arm around her waist. Carefully, I stand up, and her legs fall off my hips. Shame.

   Wait.

   What?

   "Tch."

   I slide a hand under her knees, and lift. She's really light. 

   Her lips are parted slightly as she sleeps. Her long/short hair falls over my arm, soft to the touch. The tears on her face have dried, and now all that's left is the slightly lighter trail of skin. There's obviously a thin layer of dust in her face. Maybe the other brats will show her the springs tomorrow. The feathers in her hair seem to make her even more beautiful. 

   I feel my ears heat up, and quickly look away. The fuck?! Why am I getting all flustered?

   I unceremoniously drop the brat on my-MY-bed, and cover her with the blanket. She stirs in her sleep. "Mmm...Silly kitty..." She chuckles like she just made a secret joke. 

   I sigh. "Whatever."

   Why do I get the feeling like I'm not getting any sleep?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi won't tell you what you did last night, and Erwin wants to send you on a scouting mission with the short man himself and Hange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chap 4! 
> 
> But admit it.
> 
>  
> 
> You all enjoyed it.

            ~Third Person POV~

 

   It's a shitty morning for (Y/n). 

   First, she has a massive headache. 

   Second, Bertolt keeps on pulling his feet away from her every chance he gets.

   And last, she doesn't fucking remember what actually happened last night. 

   Fragments of memories swirl in (Y/n)'s mind, but each time she reach for them, they drift farther away. 

   The only way to remember is to ask the guy who apparently took her away from her drinking game.

 

            ~Your POV~

 

   "Hange~, do you have anything for a migraine?" Right now, you're in her lab, beside the main building. The bar like bench only adds to your headache, despite the lack of alcohol. Books, wood chips, flowers and animal skins are scattered all around the oval area, making it all the way from on side to the other. That's about fifteen freaking feet.

   Panda and Penguin are draped around your neck, sleeping soundly despite the fangirling Hange has going on. According to her scary and fucked up brain, she saw Levi remove you from the tavern. Quite obviously, she says. You just groan, and massage your throbbing temples. The feathers in your hair brush against your fingers every so often.

   Your dark skinny khakis and black shirt are hot, so with a little anger, you rip the sleeves off the shirt, sticking them in your pocket for later use. Your black converse sneakers are on your feet, and the ratty belt with Skylar's glasses and the makeshift holder for your bat is threaded in the pants, somewhat low on your hips. Your hair is kind of damp, from both the morning mist and sweat. 

   For some reason, you really feel like singing. Normally, when you're mad or have some sort of hidden feeling, singing helps get it out. It kind of blocks you off from the world, making it easier to cope with. 

   "Hange, what song do you really like BUT is soft and not really that depressing?" The said girl stops and puts a hand on her chin. "Do you know the song _Boom Clap_?" You smile. 

(Shortened version! Sorry!)

   "You're picture perfect blue,"

   "Sunbathing on the moon,"

   "Stars shining as your bones illuminate,"

 

   Hange's russet eyes never leave your lips as you gently ease the lyrics out.

 

   "First kiss just like a drug,"

   "Under your influence,"

   "Take me over you're the magic in my veins,"

   "This must be love, cause boom, clap the sound of my heart, the beat goes on, and on, and on, and on, and,"

   "Boom clap, make me feel good, come on to me, come on to me now,"

   

   Hange is staring at you like you've discovered how to solve world hunger, and the slow gathering crowd outside her lab is too. 

 

   "No silver or no gold,"

   "You could dress me up so good,"

   "You're the glitter in the darkness of my world,"

   "Just tell me what to do, and I'll fall right into to you,"

   "I'm going under, cast your spell, say the word,"

   "I feel your love, cause boom, clap, the sound of my near the beat goes on, and on, and on, and on, and,"

   "Boom clap, you make me feel good, so come on to me, come on to me now," 

 

   You glance at Hange, who has happy tears in her eyes. You smile at her, and she giggles gleefully.

 

   "You are the light that I will follow,"

   "You let me lose my shadow,"

   "Your love is like a glowing halo,"

   "You can bundle me up with all your love, cause, boom, clap, the sound of my heart the beat goes on and on, and on, and on, and,"

   "Boom clap, you make me feel good, come on to me, on to me now."

 

   By the time you finish the song, half the camp is outside the lab (just beside the main building) and staring into the open part that counts as a door. You realize just how many people there are, and feel your face flame. "Oh, uh-I-you-um-sorry!" You manage to squeak out, but Eren, who is at the front of the crowd, gives you a huge smile. "Why are you apologizing? That was awesome!"

   Little "yeah!"'s and "definitely!"'s ring out from the people, adding to the fire on your face. You place your cheeks in your palms, trying to cover it. 

   Slowly, the crowd disperses, leaving Hange fangirling again. "OMG, are you like a god sent down to replace my broken iPhone?" She wraps her arms around you. "Can you replace my kitty games too? Like the ones where you take care of a silly kitty?" 

   Silly kitty.

   ...

   ...

   ...

    _Holy fucking shit on a stick with a side of motherfucking Satan_.

    _What in the actual HELL did i do to Levi?!_

   Hange looks at you weird, and you grab her shoulders in panic. "Hange, just know that when Levi comes looking for me, you have been the best friend to me for the past two days and at my near funeral please tell everyone to steer clear of the alcohol Marco serves. 

   The brunette blinks, for once in her life she is rendered speechless. Her lips form the word _What?_ but before she can speak, there's a knock at the door, and the dark aura lets you know who it is before you see.

   You both turn around, and when you do, it's like a board replaced your spine. "Oi, brat, Eyebrows wants to see you. Hurry the fuck up." Saying Levi looks mad is an understatement. He looks like he wants to rip the hands off anybody who crosses his path and shove it so far up their ass they choke. 

   How you get all that from his glare and posture, that will remain a mystery forever.

   His white button up is surprisingly clean, and the sleeves are rolled up to his elbows. You can see how tight the fabric is stretched so his muscular frame doesn't tear the shirt. His black jeans and tan heavy duty work boots are clean as well. The underfur raven hair is a little messy, like he spent all night running his hands through it. 

   Knowing and not knowing your drunk personality, he probably did. 

   The dark shadows under his eyes are a little more prominent, giving anybody an amazing excuse to get out of his way before he decides to feed them to Bean himself. 

   Stiffly, you stand, the small animals around your neck stirring ever so slightly. Hange stand with you, and bounds right up to Levi. "Hey, Shorty~. Bad mood much?" The look Levi sends the girl is indescribable. Maybe a mixture of hate, anger, and extreme annoyance times infinity. It shuts Hange up immediately.

   Levi's gaze fixes on you, but it softens a bajillion times. Surprised, you blink at him, tilt your head, and bite your lip. The stupid bad habit.

   Levi's eyes widen for a microsecond before he returns to the stoic pissed off look. Is it just your imagination, or did he swallow? And was that his spine stiffening, or was he just adjusting? Or the increase of his chest rising and falling? You shake your head, and proceed to walk past him, already armed with your bat. Arms brush, and you swear he froze even more.

 

            ~Time Skip~

 

   Erwin is sitting at a nicely made desk made from a tree trunk. He's looking at a claw thing, but turns his attention to you when you walk in with Levi and Hange.

   "(Y/n), nice to see you again." You nod, and Hange looks at you. "When did you meet him?" You brush the back of your neck sheepishly. 

   "Well...Penguin was being pissy and kind of settled on his head...so, yeah. Obviously I had to get her back." With your words, the said animal wakes up, and starts to climb around your head lazily. Playfully, you tickle her spine, and she purrs. You chuckle softly, and feel three gazes on you. Awkwardly, you realize what you were doing. 

   "So, (Y/n)." You snap to attention. "We have two types of people here: fighters and reliers. The fighters go out and do all the hunting, protecting, scouting, and the reliers, well, they rely on the fighters. They do the housework here: cooking, cleaning, washing, maybe the odd farmer. So the question is," he sets his elbows on the desk and leans his chin on his raised hands, "What are you?" You blink, confused by his question so Hange pipes up. "Do you have any talents, training, skills?" 

   You think about it for a second. "Um, I know a great deal about expert first aid, I do fencing as a hobby, and was officially the top ranking swords woman in the place as of last week." You look at Hange to see if the things you're saying are what you need to say. She gives you a thumbs up, and you continue. "I used to be in a great amount of martial arts, some for defence and some offence. And then...basic military training." You mutter the last part, and Erwin tells you to speak up. You try again, but the memories of the training stifle your voice. "Louder, brat," Levi snaps, and you throw a glare his way.

   "Basic military training," you spit, and look away from Erwin's shocked gaze. Even Levi seems surprised. A squeak echoes from around your neck, and you look down into blue eyes. Panda seems to sense your discomfort, and he slides in the crook of your neck. Penguin does the same.

 

   "Brat, why do you have military training? You hardly look twenty."

   "You don't need to know-"

   "-(Y/n). Yes we do." Erwin's voice stops your argument with Levi, and you cross your arms. 

   “Why?" The tension in the room is thick as you glare at Erwin. His hard blue eyes don't let up until you pull a Levi and click your tongue. "I got training from a foster parent. He was in the military and decided I needed to know about it." 

   Erwin tilts his head. "Foster parent? Elaborate please." At this, you visibly freeze, making the duo hanging on your neck zip around your body in a frenzy. "I'd rather not," you deadpan, venom lacing your voice with every word. "Fine. Don't tell us. Just know that you are not to leave this place-"

   "-Oi, I already know all about her. Stop being shitty and just name her a fucking fighter already." You turn your eyes to the swearing man, and find his thin bros furrowed in slight emotion. Levi seems to be thinking hard. 

   Wait. Did he just help you? It definitely felt like he helped you...and how does he know all about you? 

   You let out a groan, and smack your forehead with the palm of your hand. You look sideways at Levi. "...When I was drunk...?" 

   "...Yes..." 

   You try for a small smile at him. "Anything I said isn't important. Just forget about it and pretend it never happened." You look at him with pleading eyes, and he gives you the slightest of nods. 

   You really hate alcohol.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin made you a fighter. Hange wants help to gather some exotic fruits she saw a few days ago, and Levi tags along. Then your troublesome pets decide to use their teeth...

            ~Hange's POV~

 

   "(Y/n)!" The (h/c) girl looks up from her food, and her face lights up as she sees me. Her regular tan pants and black tank top and shoes are on, feathers decorating her hair. I so want to study those, but she won't let me! 

   Her leather bag is beside her, and the tiny things she calls Panda and Penguin are playing around in it. I already have a name for their species! It's krennel. Awesome, right? 

   "Hange, what's up?" Her (e/c) eyes are bright in the early morning, the dew settling on her hair. "Erwin told me that you're to come with me to gather different fruits! Plus, I want to see if I can find a tirana!" She tilts her head, the feathers moving with her. "Tirana?" I point at her teal, yellow and pink attire. "The thing that gave you those."

   She touches them, doelike eyes wide and innocent. I can't help my inner fangirl, and squeal in awe. (Y/n) flinches, and turns her face to me. "What?" I giggle maniacally. "You. Are. Cute." 

   Her cheeks turn pink, and I laugh more. "Cutie~." She blushes more, and feebly smacks my arm. "Hange!" I can't help but reach for her, slinging her over my shoulder. She yelps, and I feel her hands grasp my shoulders. "Hange, put me down!" She shrieks. (Y/n)'s protests are attracting attention, so I turn on my heel and walk out of the dining hall, meeting just the guy in a black button up shirt and tight black jeans I wanted to see.

   "Shitty Glasses, what are you doing?" 

 

            ~Levi's POV~

 

   I'm walking to the dining area when I hear a shrill scream and somebody yelling at Hange. Sure enough, Hange walks out of the hall with a person slung over her shoulder. All I can see is black converse, and tan khakis. Black converse...

   (Y/n).

   I try not to look, but her ass is right beside Hange's head, making it very hard to avoid. Actually, it's quite nice...

   Woah, Levi. Down boy.

   "Shorty, I'm going out again today, so come with me." I set my hands on my hips and open my mouth, but Hange cuts me off. "(Y/n)'s going." A flash of colours and (h/c) hair appears over the crazy woman's brown hair. "I'm only going because Erwin says so!" 

   I see (Y/n)'s bare arms, and for some reason it makes me wonder what other parts would look better if they were bare as well. A shiver involuntarily goes down my spine, but I do a good job of hiding it from the prying eyes of Glasses. 

   "Put the girl down. You're probably traumatizing her." At my words, Hange puts her down, but I swear she mumbles something under her breath. "What was that?" She doesn't answer, so I step closer, not realizing how close I got to (Y/n). "Speak. Up."

   "I said that she's already-"  

   "-On the ground! Thanks Hange, and look! Levi's here! Let's go." 

   (Y/n) interrupts Hange, and her voice is kind of tight. She stalks off, fuzzballs dangling over her bare shoulders. What's her problem? 

   "Levi, once you get sorted out with her, please don't hurt her." I glance over at Hange. She has that odd expression on again: the pity filled, sad one. She looks at me through her somehow intact glasses. "With all the hurt she already knows, any more and she'll break. She's strong, but not so strong that she can take another type of trauma. She interrupted me earlier, but I'm still going to tell you." The brunette walks closer to me and leans down a bit.

   "I was going to say she's already half dead inside from trauma."

 

            ~Time Skip~

 

   Hange found her fruits. It's the same ones that you found on the first day: purple and heart shaped. You tell her they aren't poisonous, and that krennels really like them. Levi leans against Bean, looking bored out of his tree. What you don't notice is the subtle glances he keeps throwing at you, his eyes glazed with confused emotion.

   After a few minutes of getting fruits out of huge ass trees, you start to sweat. The beating sun and humidity are stifling, and Hange seems to be having the same problem. You glance at Levi, then back at her. You motion at her shirt, just as she does to yours at the same time.

   "Off?”

   "Off." 

   You giggle, slide down a branch and land nicely on the soft ground. Hange does the same. She starts to unbutton her button up, and you cross your arms to grasp the hem. One swift movement, and the black fabric comes off your (s/c) form. You changed into your (f/c) bikini top, and the fabric glows against your skin. 

   You had bought the swimsuit with Skylar, and being the sexy girl she really is, she made you buy one that looks hot on you. She made sure it was a suit that covered the scars on your chest. You ended up using makeup to cover the ones on your midsection, and obviously the stuff is still on your body. (Whatever style or model you want, but it has to be a bikini top with back straps!)

   There's a choking sound behind you that ends up as coughing, and you turn to see a bent over Levi, his hands on his knees and bangs covering his face. They don't cover the pink tips of his ears, though.

   Feeling an odd buzzing in your gut, you turn back to see a sky blue and navy swimsuit on Hange. She looks you up and down, and her cheeks turn pink. She stalks forward, and chuckles.

   "Really, (Y/n)... anybody could go gay or straight for you..." Her hands wrap around your wrist, and she tugs you around so her chest hits your back. Her fingers go to your waist, and they wriggle.

   Your shrieks cut through the air, mostly Hange's name and protests, but they are soon swallowed by your uncontrollable laughs. Her finger dance over your bare sides, and you end up falling to the dirt, Hange close in pursuit.

   "L-Levi! Help me~!" Your pleas are stuttered by your laughter, and you feel furry necklaces around your ribs.  

   Hange finally stops, and she helps you up with a treacherous hand. Giggling, you accept it then turn to Levi. "How dare you! I was in dire need!" You hear two squeaks and think nothing of it until you realize it was Hange who made one squeak. You turn your upper body around, feet still planted. "What?" As the words leave your lips, the bathing suit top becomes much too loose.

   The top falls to the ground, leaving you half naked and redder than a boiling tomato. You look at the chewed remains of the suit, and then for your shirt. To your dismay, the shirt is up in the tree, dangling from the obnoxious tail of a black animal. "You fucking shit of a bitch! Give my fucking shirt back right now you asshole of a motherfucker!" Hange looks at you like you are crazy, and you almost call her a hypocrite.

   Your arms are crossed over your chest, but Hange doesn't seem to be bothered; its Levi that seems to have the major problem. 

   Like before, he almost choked and he will not look your way. Except when you let out the string of swears, then he glanced over in amusement and shock, but he felt the blood in his body rush to two places when he saw you. 

   "Hange, can I borrow your shirt?" The glasses girl nods, and they search for the white fabric, but it's gone. You glance up with a murderous glare, and find the white shirt there as well. "Fucking shit!"  

   "Oi, brat." You turn around to see Levi unbuttoning his own shirt. Your breath hitches when you see his abdominal muscles, because holy shit on a stick, he's ripped. Like, not bulky ripped, but slim, sexy, fucking hot as hell ripped. But there's also scars crossing the skin there.

   Levi hands the shirt over to you, and you awkwardly take it from him. He won't look you in the face, and you see pink dusting his cheekbones.

   You slip your arms through the shirt, and feel that it's really warm. Obviously, Levi was wearing it! Your face must be so red right now. You mumble a thanks to him before doing up the shirt. It comes to your mid thigh, and hangs kind of low on your neck, but it's alright. You go to roll the sleeves up and catch a whiff of some kinds of flowers and is that...cedar? 

   You sniff the collar of the shirt, and find the scent stronger there. Oh god. It's what Levi smells like. Instantly, dirty thoughts flood your mind, leaving you with a strange needy feeling. You bite your lip, and continue rolling up the sleeves, want and need washing over you in waves. 

 

            ~Hange's POV~

 

   I almost scream again. Levi was blushing! Blushing! And when we took off our shirt, I saw Levi's eyes go wide, then he swallowed hard, and choked. 

   When her bathing suit fell off, he put a hand over his face and looked away, the blush obvious to me but not (Y/n) I guess. 

   He.  

   Gave.

   Her.

   His.

   Shirt.

   That’s like, _marriage_ in Levi’s affection levels.

   Almost shyly, she buttons it up in front of me, her face taking on a slightly desperate look. She sniffs the collar of the shirt, and her eyes go wide. I can see they're slightly glazed, and I can't hold back the giggle that erupts from me.

   "I am so shipping you two!" (Y/n) freezes, while Levi just looks plain confused. "Hange-" whatever she was going to say is interrupted by a mad shorty.  

   "Shitty Glasses, what do you mean?" (Y/n) blushes at his words, and cold steel eyes glance at her. They're glazed slightly as well. I facepalm myself. The sexual tension...its stifling...I can hardly breathe...they're eye fucking for gods sakes!

   "Well, it's when somebody decides two people are-" 

   "-Levi, can you help me with my bat and stuff? I'm not very good at swinging this thing."

 

            ~Your POV~

 

   "-Levi, can you help me with my bat and stuff? I'm not very good at swinging this thing."

   A lie. You rock at swinging the bat. You just do not want Hange to tell Levi what shipping is. He'll probably think it's gross, then you really won't have a chance with him. 

   Wait, why do you want a chance with him?

   "Sure. Tell me later, Glasses."

   Levi walks at you, grabbing your wrist as he goes. His touch sends shivers up your spine, and the skin under his hand feels hot and cold.  

   Levi pulls you to a clearing, about fifty feet away from Hange. He sighs, and motions at the bat. "First things first: where did you get that?" 

   "It was my friends, and I found it on the beach. He said he used it for protection, but it was probably just to intimidate people."  

   "Do you know how to properly swing a bat?" 

   "Obviously. I played baseball and softball in middle and high school. It's just that the bats didn't have five three inch nails sticking out of the end." Levi walks closer to you, and takes the bat off your belt. He studies it, and positions his hands on the bat. When he swings it, you can't help but gape at his flexing muscles.

   Levi glances at you. "Brat, pay attention." He hands the bat back to you, and moves to stand behind you. Your breath hitches as his arms encircle your body and his hands go around yours over the bat. He moves his arms back, bringing yours with it, then forwards quickly. "Swing hard, but not too hard so it gets stuck," his voice brushes against your ear, making you bite your lip as the needy feeling returns. 

   His chest feels hard against your back, and electricity seems to shoot down your spine every millisecond. He kind of steps forwards, then back suddenly, making you fall into him. Okay, his chest is definitely hard with muscle. 

   Let's just say the rest of the day wasn't very nice to you because a shirtless Levi kept on returning to your mind.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls decide to show you to the springs in the evening. As it turns out, they can be a bit perverted...

            ~Your POV~

 

   You return to the camp by the time the sun dips below the trees. People are lighting torches and fires around the area, giving light and warmth in the night.

 

   Hange takes one look at you and decides to bring you to the baths with the rest of the girls.

 

   She says to bring a change of clothes with you, and that's it. You grab your bra, underwear, shorts and the black tank top Penguin finally gave back. Then, you follow Hange out of her lab and to the springs.

 

   She leads to to the far end of the camp, and out one of the circle entrances and exits. There's a wooden wall made up of tons of logs, leading down to a place split into two hallways. Mikasa, Sasha, Ymir, Krista, Petra and Annie are already there. You met the cold blonde girl the day after you went drinking.

 

   All of the girls are holding clothes, and are looking quite happy when they see you and Hange. "Guys, hurry up!" Sasha calls, and you all walk down the long hall together. 

 

   The hall cuts off to the right, and then to the left so the wall acts like a kind of barrier. As you walk in you see something amazing. 

 

   It's a natural spring, the water running off the black rocks and into the large clear pool. The rocks are piled up and act as a wall so nothing can get in. The water tricking down is kind of like a bunch of mini waterslides, and you spot a smooth part of rock that is probably used as one. Steam rises into the deep starry sky, and you see a wall separating the pool halfway through. 

 

   "That's the boys side. There's just the wall between us, and it's about half a foot, so they can hear whatever we say!" 

 

   The girls all go to a clear area by the wall and start undressing, putting their clothes on hooks and such. You squeak, and Mikasa looks over at you. "Get undressed. It's not like you have anything we haven't seen before." Singing in defeat, you walk over and start unbuttoning Levi's shirt. His smell is still on it, and it makes you swallow. _I'm turning into a fucking scent pervert_.

 

   Your clothes get hung up on the hooks, and you glance down at your breasts. There's a two inch scar right between them, and then a couple circular ones just on the skin there. You know that getting in the water will wash the makeup off your waist and hips, but you still walk towards the clear liquid. The rest of the girls are already in, washing dirt and such off their bodies. 

 

   You stand at the edge of the pool, covering your crotch area the best you can as you sit down on the edge. Petra looks at you, and tilts her head. "What's up?" You clench and unclench your jaw nervously. "I...have some...weird scars." Petra glances at your body. "I don't see any." Her eyes land on your chest. "Oh.." You bite your lip. "That's not even half of them." 

 

   With a fluid motion, you get into the hot water, and brush your fingers over your sides. (S/c) makeup wafts through the water, and reveals a thin scar just over your hip. Some more brushes, and then all the makeup is floating to the bottom where there must be a drainage system. 

 

   Sasha notices the scars first, and her interest brings over the rest of the girls. They all want to know what happened, so you explain.

 

   "These ones are from my auntie and first foster family. They kind both of treated me like a slave, and used forceful means to make me work." You motion at the scars crossing your back. There's six; four from your auntie, and tow from the family; you can still feel the sting of the whip and the crack sound it made.

 

   "These are from my current family, but not the wife. She's nice, but the husband..." You tell them how you got raped and how he used you as a human ashtray sometimes. They all have the same stupefied and angry look on their faces, morphing into something more intense with every word. Mikasa looks like she might commit murder, Ymir looks plain angry, Krista looks like her cheeks might explode, Sasha is cracking her knuckles almost absentmindedly, Hange is frozen stock still, and Petra and Annie might join in with Mikasa.

 

   After your story, a long group hug occurs, awkward but caring with you in the middle. Soon, the hug breaks off and you all start to play in the water. 

 

   Sasha splashes you, and you shriek at the sudden tsunami. Krista ends up on Ymir's shoulders and together they play chicken with team Hange/Mikasa and Annie/Petra. It ends up with both sides falling hard, sending waves through the water. It slaps your breasts, and you can't help but shiver. It catches Sasha's attention, and a devious smirk comes across her face.

 

   "Ladies, we forgot the welcoming ritual!" Instantly, everybody stops moving and directs their attention to you. Sly smiles come across their faces; even innocent Krista's; and it scares the shit out of you.

 

            ~Third Person POV~

 

   (Y/n) scrambles back nervously, but the girls all advance on her. Sasha's hands close around her wrists, and (Y/n) gets yanked to the centre of the pool. Annie leaps out of the pool and runs to get something from her clothes, all while the poor (h/c) girl gets trapped by an impenetrable wall of naked friends.

 

   On the other side of the wall--the boys side--there's quite the problem. All of the boys there consist of Eren, Armin, Marco, Jean, Connie, Reiner, Bertolt, Oluo, Eld, Gunther, and of course, Levi. All conversation can be heard from the girls side, and now they all heard the 'welcoming ritual' warning. 

 

   "Annie! What is that?" _(Y/n)_.

   "Stop squirming!" _Ymir_.

   "It's just a measuring tape." _Annie_. 

   "You are not putting it around my boobs!" At (Y/n)'s protest, Levi almost choked on his own saliva.

 "(Y/n), hold still! It needs to be snug!" _Krista_.

   "No fucking way!" _(Y/n)._

   "Hold on, I got her."  _Mikasa_.

   "Mikasa, you traitor! Hey, that's fucking cold, holy shit!" _(Y/n)._

   "Woah~, they're bigger than Krista's and Ymir's!" _Hange_.

   "Mikasa, what was your cup size?" _Petra_.

   "I was almost a C-cup." _Mikasa_.

   "Mm~, I think you and (Y/n) are tied! I thought so when your bathing suit fell off today!" _Hange_.

 

   At this point, most of the guys in the other pool are feeling either uncomfortable or want to hear more. Admin gets up to leave, and Marco follows with Bertolt right after him. Reiner and Jean laugh out loud, way too loud. It makes all the girls shut up, remembering that whatever they say can be heard.

 

   A sly smile crosses Hange's face. "Let's play Never Have I Ever!"

 

   The girls gather in a circle in the water, holding up their ten fingers. Hange goes first. "Never have I ever...eaten a purple peach on this island!" (Y/n) growls at Hange, and begrudgingly puts a finger down. 

 

   Krista goes next. "Never have I ever kissed a guy before." Sasha, Annie, Hange, and Mikasa all put a finger down, leaving you, Petra, Krista and Ymir. 

 

   After about half an hour, you have only one finger left, the smallest amount next to Hange. It's her turn, and she thinks hard on what could get you out. "Never have I ever..." She glances at the wall. A crazy smile crosses her face. "...Had dirty thoughts about Shorty!" 

 

   Levi freezes. He's the only one left in the bath, liking it better when he's alone. Sadly, he can hear every single word they say. "Fucking Shitty Glasses," he mutters, "Nobody would have dirty thoughts about me-"

 

   "-(Y/n)'s out!" 

 

   He stops again. She had dirty thoughts about me? He can't help but feel smug. Now, he doesn't feel so much like a pervert for thinking about her the way he did.

 

   Maybe you like him?

 

   He chuckles.

 

   Perhaps he should test this theory.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You break down. You feel hurt. You can't do it anymore. It has to be let free.

            ~Your POV~

 

   After the boob measuring session last night, you try to keep away from the girls, hanging out with the boys instead. It's a good thing, too, because right now you're scarier than an already pissed off Levi who just got pushed into a mud puddle. The odd fruits in front of you are experiencing the outcome of your anger. Even Penguin doesn't dare bug you.

 

   You viciously bite into a purple peach, and glare at the wall in front of you. Jean is sitting beside you, and he's too terrified to even move. Reiner is on the other side, and he eats slowly, as to not interrupt your glare off. Eren is sitting in front of you, a little to the side so the glare isn't trained at him. 

 

   "So...(Y/n)...do you want to help me with some chores today?" You glance over, your angry look disappearing when you see the brown haired boy. You smile, all anger gone. "Sure!" Jean goes pale, and he relaxes slightly. "I'm so afraid of her shifting moods." A sly smirk crosses his face. "No wonder you are so pleasing to look at. Your mood shifts keep you fit."

 

   Suddenly, all the anger floods back in and you stand, slamming your hands on the table. The entire dining hall looks at you, but you ignore them. Jean yelps when you turn to him, a scary scowl creeping across your face. "Shifting...moods?" You tilt your head so the feathers fall to the side dauntingly. He stands, and backs out of the dining hall, tripping over his own feet as you follow. Your hands float to the bat on your hip. Jean crawls back into a tree, his hands up in surrender. You unhook the bat from your hip, and swing it around with your wrist professionally. People back away from your murderous aura and the nails on the bat.

 

   Crack!

 

   The nails on the bat bury themselves in the tree inches from Jean's head. He goes whiter than a sheet. You stare at the bats end.

 

   "Oops. I missed. Luckily, it was only strike one." 

 

   You lean on the bat so your closer to his face. 

 

   "Strike three, and you're out."

 

   At your last words, you smile menacingly, and Jean nods so fast his head might fall off. He scrambles away from you, and back into the dining hall.

 

   With an annoyed huff, the bat goes back on your hip. Your appetite is gone, and now you just feel grumpy. The girls last night made you admit that you had dirty thoughts about Levi; there's no doubt that he is sexy, but he's also cold, distant and seemingly uncaring. Plus, he never really seemed too interested in anything.

 

   Lost in your thoughts, you accidentally collide with a fat man. His force causes you to stumble backwards and fall awkwardly, landing on your bad ankle. Pain shoots up your calf from under your converse, and you grimace. 

 

   "Watch where you're going, bitch! You think just because you have those feathers and animals means that you're respected?" You look up at the man, and regret it. His white tank top is stained yellow under the neck and arms, and the rest is just plain nasty. His pudgy face is scruffy and his cold blue eyes aren't like Levi's; this mans eyes are just plain horrid. You get the feeling that you know him from somewhere, and it's not a good place. 

 

   The man reaches for you, a hand closing around your tank top collar. By this time, a crowd had gathered around you, him and another woman, one that you presume to be his wife. His rancid breath hits your face, and you flinch at the close proximity.

 

_The smell of alcohol on his breath is horrible. The feel of the leather belt against your wrists burns like its dipped in acid._

 

   "You think that just because you are new that you think you know everything? Huh? Is that it?" You whimper, and push hard on the mans shoulders, but to no avail. He's fucking stronger than he looks. "Let me go..." You try, but he just cackles in your face. Fear fills your heart and all training that you got has fled you while screaming.

 

    _The man you tried to call Dad laughs as you whimper under him, finding glee in your attempts to get away from his half naked body. He grabs your ankle in a bruising hold and drags you across the carpet so you're trapped between his legs._

_"You bitch."_

 

The man in front of your face sneers. His yellowed teeth has specks of saliva on them, and his bald head has a thin layer of grey fuzz. His fingers tighten around your collar, making it hard to breathe. 

 

   His fingers move to around your throat, and you have to grasp his shoulders to not choke. Now you are gasping for air, any breath you can get. Your arms drop from his shoulders as you feel the edges of your vision blurring. Your body feels light.

 

   "You bitch."

 

   You gasp loudly, panic finally  grabbing your organs with its sub zero temperature claws. Your hands cover your ears, eyes wide and desperate. You're past scared, past terrified, past frozen with horror.  

 

   Somebody screams. It's so filled with terror, with pain, with fear. It's raw and panic stricken, loud and desperate. It burns you to the core, but only for a second because the hard freeze comes next.

 

   When your breath runs out, you realize the one screaming was you.

 

   You're on the ground, dropped there to your knees by the man. Blood oozes out of your shins. Your hands are over your ears, your head is bent right over, forehead pressed to the dirt and hair covering your face. You're rocking slightly, breathing hard and fast. 

 

   The monsters inside you swirl around, laughing and jeering.

 

    _It's all your fault_.

 

  "...It's not my fault...it's not my fault...it's not my fault...it's not my fault..."

 

    _You caused it to happen._

 

   "...I don't mean to...I honestly didn't mean to..."

 

    _Take the punishment or else._

 

"...But they started it! I didn't want to do it! No, no, no, nonono!"

 

   The words chill you to the bone, and your muttering get louder with every word.

 

    _Everybody blames you, bitch_.

 

   You gasp for air like you were drowning, and let loose another blood curdling scream. 

 

   "I'm sorry! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! Just make it stop! Please, make it stop...!"

 

   Your scream turns into a sob as you see the belt slide from the loops in your mind, hear the crack it makes, feel the pain it leaves. 

 

   "Hey, hey, hey, hey, it's okay."

 

   You gasp as a calm voice cuts through your daze. "No it's not!" You cry, and look up into concerned blue grey eyes. "It's all m-my fault! M-Mom and D-Dad...it's all my fault! They left because of me! If I had ac-acted differently, m-maybe they wouldn't have left and I w-wouldn't have been b-beat and r-r-r--" 

 

   Levi grabs your shoulders and pull you into his arms, sitting back on the ground, not giving two shits about the dirt. Effectively cutting you off. All his attention is on you. You curl your hands against his chest, sobs wracking your body. He soothingly puts a hand on the nape of your neck, and his other on your waist, drawing you closer to him. 

 

   "It's not your fault." 

 

   "But-"

 

   "-(Y/n). Listen to me. Your Mom and Dad left because they didn't believe in themselves. They didn't think they could take care of you so that you became amazing in life. You had nothing to do with it. You are just there. Nobody will treat you like a slave again. You're free, and you can do what you want. You are safe here. He won't get you here. Nobody will touch you if you don't want them too. Okay? I'm here. Trust me. I won't leave you. I'll stay, even if the others leave. You'll always have me. Okay?"

 

   Levi's whispers in your ear are so soothing, so gentle and so, so needed. You soak up every word like a dry sponge to water, and you shift so your face is pressed into the crook of his neck. His damp shirt is on one side of your face, his bare skin on the other. Your sobs have toned down, but you still aren't able to look up at Levi to see the death sentence he's giving the fat man through his eyes. Levi hugs you closer to his chest, and he feels your hot breaths through the fabric of his shirt. 

 

   You feel the monsters leave, and you shift so that your arms are around his neck and your hands tangle with his raven hair. You move your tear streaked face on Levi's shoulder. The corners of your mouth lift as you smell the flowers and cedar again. It calms you, helping slow the rapid pace of your heart. 

 

   "Levi..."

 

   "Mmm?"

 

   You smile to yourself. "...Le...vi..."

 

   He shifts and you giggle happily in his ear, your breaths on the shell forcing him to disguise a shudder. 

 

   "Levi...Levi..."

 

   "Brat, that's my name, so don't wear is out." His voice is grumpy, but you feel his eyes on you, reading them like a book. "Thank you...Levi..."

 

   You stop. Holy shit on a stick. 

 

   Levi's eyes relax, and the corners of his mouth rise, setting his lips into a small smile. He sighs, and presses his forehead to yours. You feel that it's hot and sweaty. Did he run here? You didn't see him anywhere near the dining hall. 

 

   "You brat, you scared the absolute fucking shit oughta me." His arms pull you up, and you feel the ground under your feet. "Ow..." Pain rushes back into your ankle, and Levi frowns. "What's wrong?" You motion at your swollen bone, and Levi groans. "Brat..." 

 

   Levi keeps his left hand on your wrist. He hasn't stopped touching you in some way since he got here(Not sexually!). His fingers on your scarred skin feel nice, hot and cold at the same time. You hardly notice when he crouched down in front of you, back to you, because you're so engrossed in the sensation. 

 

   "Oi, brat, get on. It's uncomfortable crouching like this." That's what he says, but you can hear the true meaning of his words: _Please_ , I'm worried about you.

 

   You limp one step forwards, and brings your legs up over his hips. Hands fall around his neck, and he stands carefully. So careful as to not let you fall. His warm hands gently land on your thighs, and you flinch, making him freeze. 

 

   "(Y/n), it's okay. Just trust me, and it'll be alright." Levi's voice is so reassuring. It chases away all the fear and replaces it with something else. You don't know what the feeling is, though, and it frustrates you. 

 

   You nod, and Levi places his palms just under your hips, fingers careful and tentative. He hoists you upwards so that you don't fall down, and starts walking. 

 

   "H-hey!" Levi stops, and turns to face the guy who caused your breakdown. You hiccup back a whimper, but Levi still hears it. It fills him with unspeakable anger. His face morphs into something murderous; mouth a straight line, jaw clenched, brows drawn together and eyes telling him how Levi will kill him.

 

   "If you touch (Y/n), talk to her, look at her, or even think of her, I will end you. I will end you faster than you have time to blink."

 

   Levi turns on his heel, smoothly walking to the infirmary. You just notice the large crowd you gathered, consisting of your friends, Erwin and maybe half the population. They all are staring at you and Levi with wide eyes. Shock plays in them, and you wonder why. You turn your face to the fat man. The man stumbles back, scared shitless. You burrow deeper into Levi's back, loving the feeling of being there. Of being protected. Of being safe. 

 

   What you don't notice is the girl standing on the outer wall, watching silently as her best friend gets taken into the infirmary building by a short raven haired man. You don't see the girl scowl, turn, and jump off the wall and down the side of it, landing somewhere on the outside. You don't see her start running back to her faraway camp, where she needs to report to her chief.

 

            ~~~~~

 

   Levi closes the door to the infirmary behind him, still holding you in his back. He turns, and you see two rows of beds lining the walls, five on each side. There's a small trunk beside each, acting as a bedside table. Levi carries you to the farthest one on the left, and shifts his body so you can easily and comfortably slide into the leaf blankets. 

 

   It's all quiet, except for the sound of Levi walking to a cabinet thing and pulling out bandages and a jar of something blue coloured. You watch him. 

 

   The way his bangs get brushed back with his hand. The way his eyes narrow when he reads the label.  The way he keeps on cursing under his breath about 'Fucking fat ass dickwad' and 'Why did nobody fucking help her?'. All these things make that indescribable feeling even stronger. You stretch your arms, making a kind of moaning noise. 

 

   Levi glances over at you, and your eyes lock. His gaze narrows as he walks over, holding the blue filled jar, white bandages and a couple rubber bands. He sets the items on the table beside you, and crouches down on one knee.

 

   You kind of blush at this. "L-Levi?" He glances up, the anger from before still clear in his eyes. "Hmm? What's wrong?" You shake your head, and he turns his attention to your ankle. 

 

   He carefully unlaces the shoe, and uses both hands to slowly pull it off. Somehow, it doesn't hurt at all. Or maybe it's because his touch is numbing and you can't feel the pain. 

 

   Levi glares at your foot. "When did you first hurt this?" You wince as his fingertips prod the left swollen bone. "A-about a day before I met you?" Levi growls something under his breath, and pulls your sock off. You glance at it, and grimace. 

 

   The skin is puffy and red all around the bone. Your toes are also kind of red, and up your skin a bit is puffy. It hurts and throbs like hell. 

 

   Levi touches the tip of your big toe, and you flinch, feeling a giggle rise in your throat. It bubbles out, and he glances up. You pout. "What? I'm ticklish." His lips twitch, and he moves his fingers down to your next toe, brushing his pad against it. 

 

   You can hardly stop the laugh that explodes, and it continues as he moves his hand along, from toe to toe. When he finishes, he basically has his arms wrapped around your legs and his back to you, holding you down so you can't kick him. 

 

   "Well, I don't think your ankle is broken, which is good, but it might be sprained." Levi holds your knee as he returns you to the position you both started in. He grabs the jar, and opens it, scrunching up his nose. You tip your chin up at him. "What?" 

 

   "Smells like shit."

 

   You smile, and Levi's jaw suddenly clenches. You notice this, and your smile disappears into a worried frown. "What's wrong?" Levi shakes his head, like he's denying something, and just holds the jar under your face. 

 

   You cough as the stench hits you, finding it just like composting fruits and stuff. "Ew~ that's rank." Levi scoffs. "I'm the one who has to put it on my hand. Plus, you'll have a bandage over it." 

 

   With his words, he dips his fingers into the blue lotion, and grimaces. You reach to stop him.

 

   "Eh?! You don't have to! I can do it!"

 

   Steel eyes glance at you, and you instantly shut up. "Shitty brat, you just had a PTSD breakdown in front of half the camp and the commander. You were shaking so hard that your teeth chattered and could hardly stop crying. Let me do at least something to help."

 

    _Levi, all you've done is help me and ten times that._

 

   His hand nears your ankle, and you lift it a bit to help him. The muscles in your thigh flex, and momentarily distract Levi. The goop touches your skin, and you shiver at the cold. The blue gets spread up and around your bone, and you can't help but blush at the feeling of Levi's slick hands on your skin. You scold yourself internally, but even then you honestly don't feel guilty. 

 

   Levi glances up at your pink face, and smirks slightly. He feels a little mischievous. Levi takes his pointer finger and traces a pattern in the blue, moving from the middle of your shin to the tip of your toe. Swirls and lines appear in the goop, and you move your toes. 

 

   "Don't move." Levi's sharp voice makes you freeze, but a thrill goes through you at the demand in it. He smoothes the lotion, and starts over, making a new pattern on your skin. You shiver, the tips of your toes twitching in anticipation. Your fingers are making indents on the leaf blankets, and you can't help but feel a hot sensation touch your lower body. 

 

   Levi flicks his eyes up at you, and smoothes the lotion again. He bites his lip, (which you find unbelievably sexy) and traces a word in the lotion. You feel it, and it confuses you because it'll take a bit to figure it out. You try to look at it, but Levi is wrapping the bandage around your ankle, obscuring it teasingly. 

 

   He finishes wrapping, and stands, brushing himself off. "Stay here for a bit. I'll send Hange or somebody to stay with you." Levi starts walking out, but you catch his shirt sleeve. 

 

   "Thank you." His eyes widen, and he nods back at you, continuing his way out. You turn around to see him stop at the doorway. He looks over his shoulder at you, and his eyes gleam.

 

   "Figure out what I wrote. When you do, tell me. I'll be waiting."

 

   Levi turns the corner and closes the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few days since your breakdown. Your ankle has healed mostly up, and Erwin decides it's time for a little journey outside. But before that, Petra shows you the farm.

            ~Third Person POV~

 

   When was the last breakdown? Like before the most recent one? A month ago? More? Hanna and Skylar always kept you from melting down. There was always at least one of them with you at all times, giving you two definite places to escape to.

 

   Hanna was always the quiet one, studying and reading with her long brown French braids and leggings and skirt. Her blue eyes would light up whenever she was happy, or they would full when she was sad. Her calm attitude attracted Trey, and thus the two started dating. 

 

   Trey had the lightest blonde hair you'd ever see, natural and a little shaggy from the sun. His blue eyes were like Hanna's, creating the perfect pair. Their relationship never came between your group of friends, but it only seemed to strengthen it. 

 

   Skylar had reddish brown hair, and she loved bleaching the ends to dye them different colours. Her thick black glasses only helped her mascara and eyeliner to pronounce her green eyes, and she was always up to date on the latest trends and stuff. Her passion for clothes and makeup made her the opposite of Hanna, and you were somewhere in the middle. Stuck together like glue, you guys were inseparable. 

 

   Al had black hair and wire rimmed glasses. His dark eyes made it hard to see his pupils, and his cocoa skin never burned in the sun. He, Trey and red headed Devin were the best of friends, just like you and your girls. Somehow, Al was like you, Devin was like Skylar, and obviously Trey was like Hanna. It just fit like a puzzle. It was perfect. 

 

   Until Devin took the group out on his boat.

 

           ~Your POV~

 

   Petra leads you out of the infirmary where you spent the past week. Levi's strict orders kept you there, and all of your friends decided they really enjoyed living and followed them. Finally, he's allowed you to go outside. 

 

   You spent every second of every day trying to figure out what Levi wrote. The curve of his finger, the way he made it the fastest on the first letter. Kind of like hills, so you decided that m was the first letter. The rest are a mystery to you.

 

   Petra's ginger hair bounces with every step. "These animals are called daine's! Hange's pick, of course." Daine? That sounds familiar. Oddly enough, you start craving macaroni when you hear it. 

 

   You stare into a large pen of animals, probably the ones called daine's. They're all llama like, but they have no face. Just a long neck and snout with a mouth. They don't have any fur, and it looks like it's indigo fuzz. You watch in disgust as one lifts kits tail and yellow and green shit hits the ground. It stinks horridly.

 

   "These animals give us milk, meat and when they die, purplish skins. They won't attack anybody, and are basically blind." Petra reaches out to pat one on the head. It lets out a squeaking noise, and Penguin pops up from your bag, snarling back. 

 

   Petra giggles, her finger hair bouncing. You have to admit, she is really cute. Her nice brown eyes, soft hair and perfect curved body make her one of the most beautiful women you've ever seen. Personally, you have self esteem issues, and don't really like the way your body looks. Your friends tried to encourage you, but it never really worked. You just denied it and everything. 

 

   Immediately, your fan fiction loving brain starts to pair her with people, trying to find the best couple. Reiner and her? Possibly? Eren? Meh. Marco? As if. Freckled Jesus is reserved for Jean. Armin? No way. 

 

   You go through the entire list, and finally get to the last person.

 

   Levi.

 

   A sharp pain hits your heart as you think of them together. Raven hair and ginger hair, silvery blue and brown. Sweet and sour. Sugar and spice. 

 

   As you think, your heart starts to hurt. Why is that? Your thoughts are stalled when Petra grabs your arm, dragging you to the main building. Her fingers press into a bruise that the fat man left, but you keep it down with a hiss. 

 

   Erwin is standing at the entrance, holding a club of some kind with carved spikes in the end. Your hand floats subtly over top of your bat, and you remember the pocketknife in your jeans pocket. The blade is stainless steel, and the handle is black. If you press a button by the top, the blaze will automatically come out. 

 

   You reach behind you, and grab the blade. A memory floods you, and you remember a bathroom. The feel of the knifes sharp edge on your wrists. The way the crimson hit the sink in droplets. You were sitting on the bathroom counter, holding your hand over the drain, watching your life trickle down under the spout. Your eyes had closed, and darkness tinged the edge of your vision. You were finally going to be rid of him! Then the door burst open...

 

   "(Y/n), what's wrong?" You blink, and see Petra looking worried. You smile at her. "Nothing." Your gaze slides past hers to see Levi walk out of the building. Immediately, you light up and bounce past Petra to him.

 

            ~Petra's POV~

 

   She just brushed past me. Rude much? I turn around, trying not to give her a piece of my mind, but then I see why she went past me. Levi is standing beside Erwin, clad in tight black jeans and a v-neck navy shirt. His machetes are on his belt, which is hanging low on his hips. He is the embodiment of perfect. Perfect raven hair, perfect clear skin, perfect build. Perfect teeth, perfect face, perfect eyes. The only thing not perfect is his attitude. 

 

   "Morning Levi!" The (h/c) girl bounds up beside him, waving as she approaches. Levi's gaze softens, and I have to to a double take. Softens?! He glares at everybody! My jaw clenches. 

 

   "How's your ankle?" (Y/n) smiles at him, and assures him that she's fine. I scowl, but wipe it away before running up beside her, grabbing onto her arm. I heard her hiss before because I squeezed a bruise, and I put my fingers directly over it again. 

 

   "(Y/n), Erwin's probably going on a trip. We're going as well. Want to be in my group? I'm with some guys named Eld, Gunther, and Oluo." She opens her mouth to say something, but Levi stops her. 

 

   "She's in my group. Plus, your group got merged with me. So now it's you, the trio of idiots, me and (Y/n)." I bite back a snarl, replacing it with a beam. "Awesome!" I squeeze, and I see her eyes flick to Levi and she opens her mouth. I dig my nails in, pulling her close to me as to not alert Levi of my actions. I whisper in her ear, "Say something, and there will be punishments." 

 

   (Y/n) audibly gasps, her eyes wide, fear playing in ever corner. Her face goes pale, and I feel her shake a little. She swallows hard, and clears her throat. Levi sees this. "Something up, brat?" She blinks, then vigorously shakes her head. I see a smile; obviously fake to me, but it's so real. How often does she do that? I bite my lip, rethinking what I'm doing. 

 

   No! She might steal Levi from you!

 

   The little voice inside my head screams at me things like that. With a smile back at her, I see Eren out of the corner of my eye. 

 

   "Eren!" I wave the kid over, and he jogs across the dirt path. 

 

   "Petra, what's up?" "Can you show (Y/n) the weapons shack? Maybe she wants a different weapon than that measly old bat."

 

            ~Your POV~

 

   You frown. Measly? Pfft, You can hit home run after home run with this thing. Devin used this thing to play baseball before he stuck nails in it. You would always borrow it, and beat him with it. Like, beat the game. Not Devin.

 

   "(Y/n)? It's this way." Petra squeezes your arm extra tight, then releases it. It hurts more than a bruise. You had a broken bone there once, and apparently you can still feel hurt from it. That's just peachy keen.

 

   With a glance at Levi, you try to tell him what Petra did through your eyes, but it fails miserably. His silvery gaze narrows in confusion, and watches you as you jog after Eren.  

 

   The brunette boy turns around a tree, and into a surprisingly solidly built shack. He stops, making you smack into his back. Sadly, you're short. Eren is almost two feet taller than you. He turns around to face you, and smiles. "Meet the Wick!" You tilt your head in confusion. 

 

   "Wick?"

 

   The blue green eyes boy nods. "The reliers don't call it that, though. It's only our group, like Sasha, Mikasa, Bertolt. Now, you can call it this too!" "But why Wick?"

 

   Eren shrugs. "It was better than Wack."

 

   You glance around the shack, and find one wall lines with knives and swords, one with hammers and axes, and one with a shit ton of twine and leather. You even spot a leather belt that might fit you. 

 

   Pursing your lips, you unbuckle your belt, letting your bat and glasses fall to the dirt floor. You instantly scoop up the glasses, though, and brush them off carefully. Eren doesn't ask.

 

   "You think I can try that belt?" Eren nods again, reaches over to unhook the belt, and hands it to you. You thread it through your tan jeans, and buckle it. It fits nice, and doesn't look like it might fall apart. 

 

   "Do you want to trade out your bat?" You pick up the said item, and hold it protectively. "No. It was my best friends. I don't care what Petra says, it's not measly. I wanna see her swing three home runs in a row with this thing." Eren chuckles, and tosses you a good amount of twine. "Everybody has some. It's not like we can't find or make more."

 

   On closer inspection, it's not twine. It's dried vines, cut into thin strips and then woven together to make one strong line. You huff in awe, and tie the glasses back on your belt. Then the bat. Eren hold out his hand, and you see it's got two identical knives in it. They look like miniature versions of Levi's machetes, only curved a little more. There's also leather wrapped around the handle, dangling off at the butt. The knife blades are only as big as your hand, but they look deadly sharp. 

 

   "Put those on there too. You need some sort of knife." You decide not to tell him about your pocketknife. 

 

   "Come on! Let's go so that we aren't late for Erwin's plan!" 

 

            ~Time Skip~

 

   You are sitting behind the shoulders of Hange's other fruya, Sonny. This one has the exact same body as Bean, but Sonny's fur is black. Until you came, only Hange could ride Sonny because he would snap at anybody who came close. When you came near him by accident, he immediately snuggled up to you, letting out a strange purring sound and making you pet him.

 

   So here you are now: riding on a strange anteater/bear/panda thing, the size of a semi truck cab. 

 

   Panda and Penguin are looped dreamily around your neck, flicking the ends of their tails at your feathers. Squad Levi is walking beside and behind Sonny, steering clear of his feet. Your ankle still kind of throbs, but you don't let anybody know. With your luck, Levi will immediately send you back. 

 

   A branch cracks above your head, and Sonny freezes. The over reacter of a fruya normally jumps at everything, so you wave it off until Panda and Penguin jerk upwards and onto your head, snarling at the air.

 

   "Levi..." You call nervously, and the said man stops. "What?" 

 

   "I think there's something in the trees..."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet a new animal!!!!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> And is it just me, or did I accidentally create a yandere Petra?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm like a busy bee today!!! Just posted a Levi/Reader one shot, and now this chapter!! Omg so proud of me rn!!

            ~Your POV~

 

   Another branch snaps. Panda whimpers, and Sonny whines under you. The humid air clings to your skin, not helping the nervous sweat collecting there. The sun just streams through the thick leaves, shadows dancing over your vision.

 

   "Get off the furry train car. Now."

 

   Levi's voice hits your ears, and you lick your lips before swinging a leg over. 

 

   You don't make it to the ground before Sonny howls and bolts.

 

   You shriek, and feel the furry necklaces tighten around your neck. Your fingers grasp black fur, feeling the hard skin of the fruya. Trees whip beside you, and the odd vine slaps your cheek or shoulder. You gasp as Sonny leaps over a fallen tree and lands hard before jerking to a hard stop. 

 

   You fly forwards and off the front of the fruya. You end up spinning midair, and land on your spine on the hardened dirt, effectively knocking the wind out of your lungs.

 

   Gasping for air from your random speed trip, you lay on the ground, vaguely hearing Sonny howl again, then run back in the direction he came. 

 

   "You...fucking...dickface mother...fucking asshole...son of a bitch!"

 

   You scream out the entire sentence, and rise to your feet, steady from your anger. You unhook your bat, and swing the nails into a nearby tree. The tree is about three feet thick, and about ten feet tall.

 

   The nails put a foot long crack in the wood.

 

   You put your foot on the trunk, and yank it out, royally pissed off. You growl another line of cursed that makes Levi look like a saint, then put another foot long crevasse in the poor tree.

 

   "Penguin, Panda, I hate..."

 

   The necklaces are gone. You touch your neck, then your head, finding them bare of any animals. You feel panic set in, and you turn around to see nothing on the ground. Nothing in the nearby branches. You spin a quick 360, and find nothing.

 

   "Panda! Penguin? Where are you...?" Your voice gets weaker as you finish your sentence. Panic and fear grasps your heart with its sub zero fingers. You're alone. Again. 

 

   Anger wedges its way in, and you swing the bat at the tree again. 

 

   "Why does this always happen?!"

 

   Your scream echoes, and you rip the bat from the tree, finding a part of the truck stuck in between the nails. You pick the wood out, and whip it into another tree. This tree is extremely thin, no thick than your wrist, and trembles as the chunk of wood hits it. 

 

   There's an angry squak from above the tree, and a huge black shape comes tumbling down. It hits the grass with a thud, making you jump a literal foot in the air.

 

   Annoyed blue eyes meet your (e/c) ones, and you gasp in shock at the eagle like bird. Its beak is white, curved and hooked, crimson staining the tip. It's entire body is clad in midnight feathers, and its claws are the same as its beak. You feel your knees quiver and buckle, the ground hitting them hard. 

 

   The bird screeches, and it's like a tornado of black is created. The trees, grass, vines, and branches are covered in varying sizes of black eagle things. Your heart is beating in your throat, constricting your breathing a little. One lands behind you, and you shriek, instinctively swinging the bat. The nails hit the birds throat, and a spray of red exploded from there. The hot fountain drenches you in copper smelling liquid, and you gag, coughing as you crawl backwards. 

 

   The bleeding bird collapses, and gives a dying cry of anguish. The rest of the birds go still, turning their attention to you. You gasp as the one that fell from the tree opens his beak and screeches. 

 

   The noise is terrible. It pierces your ears, sending a shudder up your spine. You drop the bat, slapping your hands over your ears. It does little to block out the sound. 

 

   A black bird swoops at you, and you dive forwards to avoid it's open beak. Unfortunately, you land hard on the slow dying bird, and under your elbows, you hear bones crunch sickeningly. 

 

   Panting and gasping for air, you look up to see all of the birds descending at unimaginable speeds. In a panic, you grab one of the small blades from your belt and slash at one that gets too close. 

 

   You catch its shoulder, right where the wing connects, and it tumbles down onto your body, head butting your gut. You let out a wheeze, and struggle to regain the oxygen that was lost. Again. The bird on your stomach frantically writhes, like its having a seizure.

 

   In the meantime, the birds continue to screech, not as loud as before, but still. They dive bomb your head, coming so close that you can feel the whisper of feathers on your hair. They move the teal, yellow and pink feathers in your locks.

 

   After struggling to get the bird off you, you see no other way. 

 

   "I'm sorry..."

 

   The knife you hold gets buried deep in the soft skull of the animal. It stops moving, and lays limp on your lap. The incessant drum of your heart almost drowns out the anguished cries and squeals of the diving birds, but the way the hard flap of a set of wings clips you over the head snaps your attention back to reality. 

 

   You kick the limp body of the bird away, feeling a puddle of blood around your ass from where you sit. The first dead bird and this one together made a miniature lake of blood, and your sitting right in it. 

 

   A sharp beak grazes your head, and you shriek in surprise and slight pain. _Shitshitshitshitshitshit. Focus. I need to focus._ The birds are swooping at you, but not hitting you. Are they not brave enough to do it? Or maybe it's a scare factor? 

 

   Gritting your teeth, you shift to your belly and proceed to drag yourself over the ground, using your toes and elbows. Rocks dig into your palms, but you growl in frustration and dig your fingers further into the earth. Somehow, you make it to a short but fat tree, the branches hanging over you in thick boughs.

 

   Frustrated screeches ring out, sending shivers up your spine. Fear fills your heart, and you desperately search the bloody clearing for the twin krennels, again finding nothing. You grit your teeth, anger rising up to replace fear. _Why didn't I hold onto them tighter?! Stupid! Stupid!_  

 

   Your fingers curl tighter around the knife, and your muscles quiver with fury. _Why didn't I look for them sooner?! Maybe I could have found them and they wouldn't be missing right now!_

 

   A raw iron taste fills your mouth; you bit your lip so hard it split under your teeth. It's the same liquid that cascaded out of the birds bodies, the same liquid that ran down your wrists and into the white sink, the same liquid soaked into your clothes, the same liquid that has been in your life from the start. You spit on the ground, the pinkish blob of saliva hitting the dirt silently. Reaching for the other knife on your belt, you decide it's time to put the intense and harsh training you got as a kid to good use. 

 

   Taking a slow breath, you hold the knives over your head in a cross, the anger from the birds immediately stringing up again in high pitched cries, screeches and shrieks. Air moves quickly over your body as they begin to dive at your again. You put your focus on one of them, eyeing it, watching it as it comes closer at breakneck speed. When it reaches within a foot of your ribs, you flash out a knife, the momentum of the bird forcing the blade down its entire body length, efficiently and effectively stopping all life in it.

 

   The aerial bombardment simultaneously screams out in anguish as another member is killed. They begin to swoop and dive faster and closer to your skin, and the odd time one beak or outstretched claw will cause numerous lacerations on your arms, through your shirt and pants, and you even feel one slash your cheek.

 

   But for every cut they give you, two of their group is cut down.

 

   Extinguished.

 

   Eliminated. 

 

    _Massacred_.

 

   A tear runs down your cheek, and you feel the sting of the salty trail running into the left cut on your face. Oddly, you remember the tiny scar you have there, and realize that the larger cut is longer and underneath the painful memory on your skin. 

 

   Another large body hits the dirt with a wet sound, marking the last bird, so you look down. Your eyes go wide.

 

   In the ten foot wide clearing, you can't see the green ground. Tattered feathers still fall from the humid air, rosy coloured viscera litters the ground in thick clumps of pulpy messes, black shapes of many sizes cover the area almost completely, and what isn't covered is crimson. 

 

   The blood of the birds is everywhere. It's splattered on the surrounding trees, dripping from the branches and leaves. Puddles of the vital fluid are gathered in between the bodies, spreading into every nook and cranny there is. 

 

   The innards-- 

 

   You gulp hard, resisting the urge to vomit. The red and pulpy stuff spills into the grass in waves of tissues. It reeks, and the smell hits you tenfold because you know that you're the one who caused it. 

 

   You look down at yourself and immediately wish you hadn't. 

 

   You're standing in a pool of blood; the bodies of the birds are tucked up beside your feet, bleeding and oozing the stuff. A slight wind comes through the trees, and you shiver at the feeling of drying blood on your skin. The stuff starts at your fingertips, goes past your elbows and then pauses a bit, showing (s/t) skin. It resumes when you get to your shoulders, where it looks like the liquid was rained on you from above. It's under your shirt, caked onto your face, plastered in your hair and drips from your pants. You wiggle your toes the slightest in your converse and feel the liquid gush in your socks.

 

   Your head droops so that your hair covers your face completely. The knives are grasped in your blood stained hands, the blades dripping entrails and crimson. Your breaths are erratic, and your shoulders shudder with every exhale. Your heart isn't as loud in your ears, but it's racing could match a cars speeds. 

 

   You close your eyes in anger, gritting your teeth in shame. Shame because of what you just did. Anger because you didn't have to do it. How many corpses are cluttered on the red grass? Too many to count. They all blend together into one horrible realization:

 

   "I did this..."

 

   The thought burns your eyes, and you feel your heart speed up even more, if that's even possible. 

 

   "...I did this..."

 

   You shift a tiny bit, and feel the blood under your clothes. A black feeling settles in the deepest part of your heart, weighing it down. _Oh. It's those thoughts. They're back. I thought my friends helped me through them..._

 

   "...I'm so dirty...dirty with disgust...why am I still alive...?"  

 

   Another gust moves the branches, and you hear collective gasps from behind you. You don't move, too distracted by your guilt, shame, your regret. Your dark and self harming thoughts. You hear quiet snuffling and whimpers, and then a human sob, stifled by a hand, most likely.

 

   You calm your breathing, whispering deliriously to yourself.

 

   "...Why am I still alive...? Why am I still alive...? Why am I still alive...?"

 

   You tighten your grip on the knife handles, and remember that they're there.

 

   "...I need to change that...just...fix it...make it so the problem...doesn't...exist..."

 

   During your words, you drop the knives, hearing them bury themselves into still warm bodies. You reach into your wet back pocket and pull out the pocketknife. Flicking it open, you stare down at the blade.

 

   "(Y-Y/n)?"

 

   You turn around to the shocked group standing there, your blank and lifeless eyes meeting their horrified ones. Hange stands closest to you, staring at the knife in your hand. Your name escapes her lips again, and you hear the unease in it. You turn towards her, tilting your head so the blood soaked feathers drop over your face.

 

   "Yes?"

 

   "...What happened?"

 

   You blink, and look around at the massacre laying at your feet. You feel a strange calm wash over you, and you stare back at Hange. Speaking of Hange, when did she get here? And where's Sonny and Bean?

 

   "I killed them." 

 

   The bespectacled woman gulps hard, and goes to speak again, but is cut off by Petra.

 

   "Why?!" The petite girl shrieks. You blink at her, finding malice in her eyes despite her words. 

 

   "Why?" The question sunrises you for some reason. "Why..?" You turn your gaze from her and stare straight ahead, lost in thought. "Why? Because nothing stays forever. A small possession can be lost in the blink of an eye. The life of a bug, snuffed out like a used cigarette. The life of a human-" You study the blade in your hand. "-Bled out into a sink with the most simple incision by a piece of sharpened metal."

 

   Hange goes to speak, but- 

 

   "-Shitty Glasses? The fuck are you doing--what the hell?!" 

 

   You look past Hange at Levi, at his shocked eyes, and feel tears fill your own. Emotion grabs your organs, and you wonder how just a glance at this man makes you so weak. Once again, you stare at the wreckage around you. Bowing your head, you let the tears loose in silent waves. The black blade falls from your hands, and your bloody fingers come up to cover your eyes. You feel your knees buckle, and the soft body of a bird under your kneecaps.

 

   No amount comfort in the world can help you right now.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ✌️✌

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I forgot I had this as a chapter draft, so I was like "what the hell" and decided to post it!!
> 
>  
> 
> There's some fluff in here, and a mixture of Erwin's, Levi's and your POV!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!!!

            ~Erwin's POV~

 

   The groups come back to the camp earlier than even I suspected. I can hear cheers from the main building where my office is, but they are almost instantly cut off. Frowning, I push my chair back and make my way down the halls to the entrance.

 

   I see the two fruya first, and then part of Squad Levi. Squad Hange, then Squad Mike. They all haul either vines, fruits or...black bodies? My eyes land on Levi and a red figure. Why red?

 

   I stiffen with I see the red figure is (Y/n). I carefully walk towards Levi, and I see that the (h/c) girl has a death grip on his hand. Her hands, clothes and hair are caked with blood, and I see another cut on her cheek along with the ones along her body. Her (e/c) eyes are blank, and I see her lips moving with silent words. 

 

  My gaze meets Levi's hard one. "What happened?" His eyes narrow, and I see his hand tighten around (Y/n)'s. 

 

   "I'll inform you later. I'm busy." With that, he tugs on the bloody girls arm, and leads her towards his house. Or, shack I guess. The small building is on the far side of the camp, closest to the springs. It's sturdy, waterproof and warm. It's also been where (Y/n) has been bunking since she got here. All her belonging are there, but I think it's just the fact that the short man is there. She seems to be the only one she fully trusts, shown through that breakdown she had a bit ago. 

 

   With a trust like that, you almost want to try and bend it, which is exactly what I plan to do.

 

            ~Levi's POV~

 

   I see my place a bit ahead. The hard wood walls with the door have a few windows cut into them, closed with a slab of wood. I was lucky when I built it, because I found a giant rock base to put it on. I pull her arm a little more, speeding up just the slightest.

 

   The blood on (Y/n)'s palm has dried to mine, glueing our hands together, something I oddly don't mind. I still can't wrap my head around it. This seemingly innocent girl who is scarred by her past...did that. There must have been more than thirty birds there! My shock when I got there must have been more than I've felt in years.

 

   When the furry lump of pure fucking wimp bolted, we instantly started to look for (Y/n). No way was I leaving her out there. My squad found her right after Hange's, but somehow Petra was already there. Why didn't she tell us she found the (h/c) girl? It pisses me off.

 

   I open the door to my place, and gently pull her inside. I don't even bother with my shoes or hers. All I can think about is helping (Y/n) get cleaned up, and then ask her what the actual fuck went on there. 

 

   I sit her down on a trunk of a tree, and help her pull her shoes off. Blood oozes onto my fingers, but I still pull. Finally, her feet are bare and her shoes are tossed haphazardly by the door. I frown.

 

   "Do you want me to get somebody to help you get undressed? I can get Hange or Petra-"

 

   "-No! Hange is good, but I want Levi. Levi stays."

 

   She sounds exactly like a bratty kid who doesn't want their mom to leave. Slight fear laces her voice, and it makes me wonder what she's afraid of. Her bloody fingers clamp around my bicep, and I scowl. Is she really fine with me seeing her half naked? Well, I guess it's happened before...

 

   "Stay here. Do not move." I punctuate each word of my sentences, and then go to the door. I feel her eyes boring into my back with every step.

 

   I open the door, and see Hange waiting right in front of it. She tries to push her way in, but a slow *cough* murderous *cough* shake with my head stops her. "Go get some underwear for the brat, and then you can come in."

 

   She immediately races off to find some. I hope she doesn't scare a girl out of her fucking skin for a bra.

 

   I turn back inside, and close the door. (Y/n) hasn't moved, but now tears run down her face. She looks up at me, and I crouch down in front of her carefully. My hands land on her cheeks, and I turn her face towards mine. "What's wrong? Are you hurt badly?" I tilt her head, examining the gash on her cheek. She shakes her head, tears still running down her cheeks and over my fingers. It leaves little (s/c) trails in the blood.

 

   I sigh, unable to help this situation with words. I motion to her shirt, and she nods. Carefully, and never breaking eye contact, I grasp the hem of the shirt and drag it upwards. She lifts her arms, and the bloody fabric lands on my floor with a wet sound. My eyes wander over her stomach, finding that the blood soaked through. I frown when I see scars. 

 

   I stand up, telling (Y/n) to stay put as I walk to the back of the house. I found a small spring there, outside of the baths. I don't use it often, but now is a damn good time.

 

   Grabbing a woven pail, I fill it with cool clean water to the brim. My feet are silent over the grass as I make my way back inside to see Hange crouching before (Y/n). How the actual fuck did she get in here?!

 

   Shit. I need to make my house dipshit proof, and asap.

 

   She glances at me. "I found extra underwear, but no clothes. All of mine are wet, and she refuses to wear anybody else's." I stay silent, setting the bucket down on the stone floor, and grab two pieces of cloth from a shelf. I toss one to Hange, and nod at the bucket. We submerge the cloths in the water, and proceed to wipe the blood off the girl. I realize awkwardly that Hange got her jeans off.

 

   I gently take (Y/n)'s wrist in my hand, and run the cloth over her fingertips. The red falls in diluted drops into the floor and my pants, but I still continue. Hange starts on her feet, careful when it gets to her ankle. 

 

   The room is silent except for the occasional sound of water hitting the floor, or quiet reassurances muttered to the shocked girl. I make my way to her face, already aware of the number of cuts on her body. I clean out the one on her cheek, and see her flinch away. My free hand wraps around the back of her head, cradling it in place. I see pink creep into her cheeks, and I bite back a sly smile. It's half because I made her blush, and half because she isn't a total emotionless mess.

 

   The action isn't missed by Glasses, because she squeals quietly, a huge smile creeping into her face. I frown at her, and dip my cloth in the bucket.

 

   "Hange, there's clothes hanging up on that pole in my room. Grab the white tank top and black jeans. They should fit." My tone is clipped and quiet, but really, my main focus is on (Y/n).

 

   The bespectacled woman darts into my room to get the clothes, and I quickly lead the half clean girl to the back of my place, to the spring.

 

   Her bare feet are silent, and I carefully help her to sit down under the spring, running my fingers through her tangled hair. Pink blood runs down her body and disappears into the small pool at the bottom. 

 

   After maybe twenty minutes of gently scrubbing, I get all of the gore out of her hair and off her body. Even her underwear is mostly clean. 

 

   Hange had also grabbed a towel of some sorts, and sends me back inside so she can dry off (Y/n). As much as I don't want to be away from her, it's best. 

 

   I sit on a trunk chair, running my hands through my hair as I stare anxiously at the back door. Waiting agitatedly for the (h/c) girl to walk through the door. 

 

   Why the hell does she get to me so much?!

 

            ~Your POV~

 

   You walk towards the door of Levi's house, clad in his loose and sadly see through white tank and black jeans. Your feet are bare, and the black bra and panties Hange got for you fit nicely. The only down side is that the bra stands out under the shirt. Like, a lot.

 

   With the blood gone, you almost feel normal. But when you push open the door of his house and see his slightly disgruntled figure, it all comes back and hits you again.

 

   "Levi!"

 

   He looks up, and you crash into his chest, wrapping your arms around his neck. No tears escape your eyes, but you feel just as sad as before. Levi wraps his arms around your waist, and draws you up so that you're sitting halfway on his lap and halfway on the chair. You just burrow deeper into his embrace, completely ignoring the face Hange has on. Her cheeks are flushed, her eyes are wide and her mouth is curved up in a freaky smile. 

 

   Levi glares at her, and she sends him a cheeky thumbs up before slipping out the door. 

 

   Time passes like a trickling stream, and when you finally realize what you have been doing, you stiffen.

 

   "Hey, brat. My arms are going numb. Are you good now?"

 

   You grimace, and spring off of the stoic man, blushing madly. You scratch the back of your neck sheepishly, and tap your toe on the stone floor.

 

   "S-sorry Levi..."

 

   "Are you good to talk now?" You nod, and Levi sighs in...relief?

 

   "You were completely unresponsive for the past two fucking hours. I want a full explanation."

 

   "O-okay, but first...where are Panda and Penguin?" 

 

   Levi blinks, and frowns. "I don't know...they weren't with you?"

 

   You vigorously shake your head, quickly telling it was the fact they were missing that set you off. You were by yourself, and it made you mad...

 

   "...And I'm scared of being alone-no, not scared:petrified. When I'm alone, I remember things and then I do things to myself and other people or animals...and its bad...really bad..."

 

   "And that's why you asked me to stay (when you were drunk). Because you couldn't be alone again."

 

   You nod, and stare at the floor. "Have I convinced you of my military expertise yet?"

 

   "Tch. I don't understand why the fuck you would need it."

 

   You shrug. "I would never be able to guess." Something in the corner of your eye catches your attention. Your belt. Gasping, you scoop it up, quickly untying the twine around the glasses frame. Caked in blood, you still cradle them in your now-clean hands. "Levi..."

 

   "Hm?"

 

   "Did you ever see or meet anybody named Hannah, Skylar, Trey, or Al or Devin?"

 

   "There's a guy named Trey here." You spin around, eyes lit up. Maybe it's your Trey!

 

   "Levi! Can I go see him? Please?" You step over to him, pleading with your big (e/c) eyes. 

 

            ~Levi's POV~

 

   The plead in her eyes seals the deal. There's no way I can refuse, so I sigh, and stand. Her eyes follow my every move as I walk to my room. 

 

   "L-Levi?"

 

   I reach under the bed, grabbing a pair of hiking boots and worn socks. My breath hitches at the memory of the last person who wore these, but...

 

   I know that Isabel would want me to help (Y/n) in any way I can.

 

   Shrugging away the thought, I walk back out and set the shoes in front of (Y/n).

 

   "Put these on. I'll take you to him. Let's find those little fuzzy shits in the process."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it your Trey?
> 
>  
> 
> Just so you know, (N/n) means Nickname.

            ~Your POV~

 

   They were with Erwin the entire time. Those little shits.

 

   When you walk past the main building with Levi, two flashes of black and white dart across the dirt, under and between legs, squealing and basically crying. 

 

   You gasp in surprise as they almost choke you, wrapping around your neck with a tight hold. You freeze, but then laugh a little and hold them right to your chest. Levi watches you carefully throughout the entire exchange, and you see a flicker of jumbled emotion flit across his face. 

 

   Now that you have your animals, you can focus on the task at hand: Trey.

 

   Levi leads you down the dirt trails, people parting as he comes closer. Whispers are shared, but silenced as Levi's hard gaze sweeps over them. You blush, and hide it and a smile behind your hand. 

 

   You keep your eyes on his muscled back, but all of a sudden it gets close and you run into him because he stopped. "Oof!" 

 

   He sends a glance over your shoulder, dark eyebrow raised. You chuckle nervously, rubbing the back of your head. Sadly, the action reveals your chest, and Levi gets a good view of your see through shirt. Fan-fucking-tastic.

 

   You snap your elbow back down, face flaming. After an amused smirk gets sent your way, Levi shows you the tavern where you got drunk the first night. Ah, memories.

 

   "He's in here?!" You ask, incredulous. Trey never drank, not after his mom was in a car crash. She t-boned a taxi in an intersection, paralyzing her from her hips down and putting the other driver in a permanent coma. She was charged with D.U.I, and is now in a psychiatric ward because of her depression. 

 

   Levi nods his handsome head, and steps into the tavern with you right behind him. It's almost empty, except for the five at the bar.

 

   Although it's the middle of the day, there's people drinking. Marco is behind the makeshift bar, serving up the group of guys. You gasp when you see a blonde drain a huge glass of liquid. 

 

   Pushing past Levi, you grab the shoulder of the blonde, and he turns so that you can see the tanned face and glazed blue eyes. You laugh airily. "Trey...why are you drinking? Put it down, okay?"

 

   Glassy eyes fill with tears, and you see Trey tremble. "I told that to her...but she didn't put...it down...both of them...never did!" Trey starts to sob, and you step backwards. Levi moves up beside you, and you feel his shoulder against yours. 

 

   You try again. "Trey, put that cup down. Now."

 

   The blonde looks at you with such pain in his eyes. "She's gone, (N/n), gone. It ate her. She's gone." You freeze, and feel tears come to your eyes at the nickname and the revelation of somebody's death. 

 

   "W-who's gone?" 

 

   Trey doesn't answer, just reaches into his pocket and grab out a leather braided bracelet. You, Skylar and Hanna all made them for each other, and you never took them off. One of the three leather pieces is a different colour on each. Skylar's is red, Hanna's is yellow and yours is blue. The primary colours. You need them to make different colours.

 

   Yours is in your bag! You need to put it back on. But...who's is that?

 

   The bracelet gets dropped in your hand, and you look down at the colour. Covering your mouth, tears spill over your cheeks. "She's...dead?"

 

   Trey doesn't speak, and just downs another cup of alcohol. "Only her hand was left. I...I watched her die!" He wails, and you turn into Levi's shoulder, getting your comfort from him for the second time today. His strong arms hold you steady as your sobs echo in the nearly empty tavern.

 

            ~~~~~

 

            ~Third Person POV~

 

   (Y/n) crouches on her knees by the small mound of freshly overturned dirt. Two leather bracelets sit on her right wrist.

 

   "Hey, how are you?" She whispers to the grave. Levi stands behind her, not dauntingly, but comfortingly. 

 

   "I'm sorry for not working overtime to find you. I...I was working out some past problems. I didn't have you to keep me calm, so I lost it. Again." (Y/n) glances back at the raven haired man before turning back around. "But I had Levi. He helped me. I just wish..."

 

   She swallows. "I just with you could have met him. He might look scary, but he's really sweet. He really cares."

 

   (Y/n) smiles sadly through the tears pouring down her face. "You didn't even get to meet my new friends. I actually made some. But I kind of made some enemies in the process...go me, huh?"

 

   Levi blinks at that, and then frowns. He'll have to do some investigating.

 

   "...I still need you...! I need you to help me with my life, my choices and my heart! I can't be alone again! You know that! I-I didn't know you died! Why did you have to die!" The (h/c) girl leans forwards on her knees, much like she did when she has an attack, sobbing her heart out. The soil under her cheeks turns dark with her tears, her grief, her regret.

 

   Levi lets her cry. She has that feeling of independence, but her comfort needs to be nearby. 

 

   She cries her eyes out as she looks at the ragged wood marking, one with a name carved messily into it.

 

   Her name...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BWAAAHAHAHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER
> 
> No plz I'm sorry don't kill me irl I would hate it toooooooo


	13. Chapter 13

            ~Mystery POV~

 

   I sit on the mossy log sharpening my blade with a stone. My group is either drinking, eating, or fucking somewhere nearby. Of course, Greg had to bring his personal slut with him. Can't go anywhere without his daily blowjob. 

 

   Mack paces in front of me, her slightly curly black hair bouncing. The locks reach the top of her ass, and is apparently really hot when she whips it back on her spine. The perfectly smudged black around her eyes just enhances her sky blue irises, and her flawless pale skin makes it all better. 

 

   The skimpy black spandex shorts she wears make her ass look bigger and rounder, pronouncing what's already there. The grey long sleeve she's got has the back cut out, all the way to about an inch above the hem. It shows her pale back when her hair isn't covering it. She also cut the front out, making her boobs more obvious. 

 

   Little do the guys who eye fuck her know, she has a flat knife shoved in between her boobs.

 

   Little sharp stones are dangling from her thin belt, looking like decoration, but they can kill. The stones even sway all sexy like when she moves her hips.

 

   She stops pacing as she watches Dixon shove a petite brunette girl back through the thick bush. He didn't even let her get her pants done up or fix her bra. She's breathing hard, sweat running down her temple. Dixon on the other hand, looks fresh as a daisy but panting just a little.

 

   "When are we leaving, Mack?" He asks, potbelly moving under his tight grey tank top. "I'm bored shitless sitting around."

 

   Without looking up, I retort, "Don't you mean cumless? Plus, what's with you and rough fucks? Her vagina is going to fall off one day, along with your tiny dick."

 

   Dixon splutters an angry sentence, one I don't understand, and sits down on a different log. 

 

   "You just got owned, Dixon! And yes, we'll go when everybody is done fucking their whores. Got it?"

 

   He nods his grey haired head, and I flip my knife in my hand. The blade glints off the sunlight, and I smile. 

 

   Don't worry, (Y/n). I'll come for you soon.

 

            ~~~~~

 

            ~Your POV~

 

   Standing by the bar, you feel a shudder run up your spine. 

 

   "Are you okay, (Y/n)?" You wave off Marco's question with a sure hand, telling him it was just a random chill. 

 

   You aren't drinking, just sitting and talking. Lunch is already over, and now people are just mulling around, chatting and being lazy. Tons of people have come up to you and thanked you for the birds. You just force your lips into a smile and nod. 

 

   Penguin and Panda sit leisurely on your head, purring at each other and playing with your hair. The cup of water in front of you is sipped occasionally, and you chat nicely with Marco. The boy opens up to you about his sexuality, his past and his thoughts on camp, and you do the same.

 

   "So...(Y/n)...do you think that me and Jean would be a good pair?" You blink at his question, and without hesitation, "Yes."

 

   Marco's dark eyes light up, and a blush hits hits cheeks. He rubs at a spot on the counter, and smiles to himself bashfully. You laugh, and pat him on the shoulder. "I think that you and him would be perfect together. Just ask him out, and see what he says. Anybody would be a fool to turn you down!" You reach for your drink, and take a bigger mouthful of water.

 

   "What about you and Levi?"

 

   You choke on your water. Hacking and coughing, you lean over and feel your animals leap off your head. Marco's large hand pats your back, and after you recover, you send him a look of disbelief. "What?!"

 

   "You and Levi. Honestly. I've seen the ways you look at each other." Your face could rival a strawberry, it's so red. You turn back to your drink, avoiding Marco's eyes. "We don't..." You mumble, not very convincingly.

 

   "You heard me out about my problems with Jean, so I'm here to hear you out about Levi. Now, spill." You turn your face to Marco, and see the determined expression. Sighing, you reach an arm out, and Panda and Penguin run up the limb onto your head again.

 

   "Fine, since you're stubborn as a mule." Marco smiles innocently at you as you continue. "I don't even know what to think of him. He's always there, right when I need him to comfort me, but..." You stop, and try to think of the right words. "I'm _scared_."

 

   It's Marco's turn to blink. "I'm scared that I'll put my trust in him, and he'll end up hurting me. I'm scared because it's happened so many times in the past, and-and I know what it feels like. It really hurts." Your voice gets thicker, and you feel tears threaten. "I'm scared that he's gonna leave me. Even through my past betrayals, I always had my friends to keep me sane. It's different with Levi. If I lose him, I might go _insane_."

 

   You wipe at your eyes to insure no tears are escaping. "I want him to stay with me, and I don't want to give him away. I need him. I need his gaze, one that seems scary but speaks more than he could ever say. I need his hands, because they carry out the actions he wants. I need _him_."

 

   You sigh. "I'm so bored with him gone on that trip. He wanted me to stay, but he took the rest of his group! Even Petra..."

 

   Marco blinks again, then grins happily. You frown at him. "What?" He shakes his head, and stands. 

 

   "I'll let you figure it out, and I'm going to find Jean!" He starts to walks away, but stops after a few steps. "Oh, just so you know, Levi is more like you then he seems. Especially with the sane part."

 

   Freckled Jesus walks out of the tavern, and leaves you confused and thinking.

 

            ~Time Skip~

 

   You sit in Hange's shelter, already done helping her organize her workspace. Levi threatened to burn it to the ground if she didn't clean it, and you actually like cleaning. Not as much as Levi, though. No one could like it as much as the short clean freak. Speaking of him, he's still on his mission. It's been three days, and you're bored as hell.

 

   Hange runs around the area, shoving papers into books and sweeping at the same time. You sigh, and stand up to grab the stack of paper from her. She's so hopeless. 

 

   "Lookit this, (Y/n)! Mike made me another desk! Aw~ he's so nice!" Hange runs her hands over the wood table, drooling with a pleasured look on her face. You raise a brow, and turn on your heel to set the stack of paper on the desk. Grabbing an empty binder like folder, you start clipping the paper into it. 

 

   Amazing drawings of animals, people, objects and plants catch your eye. "Hange, did you draw all these?!" 

 

   The woman looks up. "Yeah. Why?" You smile at her. "They're awesome!" She shares your smile, and continues rubbing her hands over the desk. Squeaks from above make you glance up, only to see your small animals dangling from the ceiling. 

 

   The tipi like building has many support beams holding it steady, and Penguin seems to enjoy this feature. She swings across the beams, over and over like a monkey. Panda chooses to dangle from one, long tail wrapped safely around the wood. 

 

   You giggle at them, and keep clipping paper into the leather binder. 

 

   After about an hour, you sigh and lean back, stretching your spine. Hange does the same, and you hear a grumble. Her stomach.

 

   "After we finish here, we can go eat. But, only when I think it's clean enough." Hange groans. Your cleaning standards were almost as high as Levi's, and you stood by them with an iron hand. Or duster, I guess.

 

            ~Half Hour Later~

 

   You lead a tired Hange into the dining hall, plunking down on a bench beside Erwin. Huge ass eyebrows are raised as Hange basically collapses on the bench, dropping her head on the table. You scoff. "It's not that bad! It's all your fault anyways! I told you not to feed those spicy things to Panda! You didn't listen!"

 

   Erwin looks at you, and just sighs, deciding not to ask. The hunk of plain meat on his wood plate is part of one of the birds you killed, and you glance at it with disgust written all over your features. 

 

   "There's no way in hell I'm eating that." You push yourself to your feet, and make your way to the back of the hall, where the food table is.

 

   You grab an irregular shaped plate and start to fill it with fruits and vegetables. As you choose your food, you go through their names, tastes and side affects in your head. You've gotten pretty good with them now.

 

            ~A/N~

 

okay so so the below fruits and veggies will go like this:

 

name, characteristics, taste, outcomes/side effects.

 

pls don't get too confused!! I will be using the names later in the story!!

 

            ~Resumed~

 

   Prinas (Purple peaches), heart shaped, sweet, filling but make you slightly fatigued.

   Warkins, pink, worm like, tart, small but filling and make you have more energy. Good for travelling.

   Protats, baige, square, bland and literally taste like potatoes. Do nothing except fill you up.

   Holals, bright green, look like carrots, spicy beyond belief, can make you get the runs or vomit if too much are eaten.

   Lippands, navy blue, resemble strawberries, salty and snack worthy.

 

   You end up grabbing a few slices of prinas, a handful of warkins and a small protat, walking back to your seat beside Erwin. The large man glances at your plate, and then at Hange's. Hers is loaded up with lippands and holals, making for a scary meal. 

 

   "Holy shit, Hange! You got guts of steel or something?" Your shocked voice rings out over the chatter of others. Hange's laugh follows. "Kind of. I just LOVE spicy things! I tried to sneak some into Shorty's diet, but he kinda flipped out."

 

   You smirk, and place a prina slice in your mouth, delighted at the sweet taste. Twin squeaks alert you from the table, and you see your animals waiting for food with big blue and green eyes.

 

   You run the black clover shape on Panda's head, and the teardrop one on Penguin's before giving them a prina slice each. They take tiny bites, seeing as they have tiny mouths. You momentarily forget your own food, instead watching your little pets happily eat. 

 

   Another person sits at the table, beside you, but you don't look up, thinking that Hange moved from in front of you to beside you. But then why did she gasp in excitement? Penguin looks up to growl at the person, and you frown. 

 

   Turning your head, you are met with a pair of steel blue eyes.

 

   "Levi!" You don't give him a chance to speak before you wrap your arms around his neck, squeezing like your life depends on it. You feel a brush of air on your ear, probably the breath you knocked out of him in your tackle hug. 

 

   If he wasn't so strong, your force would have knocked him right off the bench.

 

   You hear -and feel- a low chuckle, and glance up to see Levi's amused smirk. "Miss me, brat?"

 

   You feel your face heat up, and detach yourself from his chest. "Um-I did-you-!" You stutter, and try to hide the blush in your cheeks. It doesn't work, and another flash if amusement flits across his perfect face. You pout your lip, and turn away, using your hair to block your cheeks a little. You glance at Levi from under your lashes, not on purpose, and say, "Kinda."

 

   Let's say it was Levi's turn to hide his blush, something he did way better then you.

 

   Hange laughs deliriously at your openness, but you just ignore her and go back to eating. Panda and Penguin both leap up to your shoulders and crawl around your neck, trying to find a comfy place. You unconsciously fiddle with your feathers, all while dangling a curly  warkin from your lips. Your mind is on animals right now, and you go through what you know about the ones you've seen. 

 

   Tirana, piglike, long ears, feathered, vibrant colours, small, passive.

   Krennel, small, foxlike with long tail, mischievous.

   Daine, llama like, indigo or purple fuzz, no eyes or nose, just mouth, passive.

   Porra, eagle like bird, all black except for beak and claws, which are white, can be aggressive, intelligent but clumsy.

 

   All the names are Hange's pick, because she's the scientist. Sort of. She's the only one who knows things about experiments, nature and animals properly. She suits it, too, wanting to study every little thing.

 

   The porra's are the things that you killed. Apparently they taste really good too, but just that thought sickens you.

 

   Too deep in thought, you don't see the pale hand behind your head until it smacks your cranium.

 

   "Ow!"

 

   "Brat, you look constipated." The hand settled on your head, turning it towards Levi's face. His eyes bore into yours. "Stop thinking so much and eat. It's bad to starve yourself." You stick your tongue out at him, and he grunts. "So mature."

 

   You retract your tongue and send a goofy smile at him, giggling slightly before he releases your head and you go back to eating. 

 

   "That's so cute!" Hange's scream rings out clear, and you freeze, looking up at her. She has her creepy face on again, all smiles and blushes.

 

   You smile at her, happy to be able to relax for once. Relaxing with all your friends. Nothing hurting you. This is perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NUUU READER-CHAN you jinxed you life up!
> 
> Anyways~ who liked the Mystery POV part? A sneak peeky twist on the enemy sides
> 
> Reader finally reveals her thoughts on Levi! But how does Marco translate them...?
> 
> ~~~~~
> 
> I have TONS home homework, so it's going to be really hard to get any chapters out on anything, so I may be dead for a week or so 
> 
> x x  
>  ^
> 
> But I will try my best to hurry, because I have a four day weekend XJ 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter~


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petra is a yandere. Yay.

            ~Hange's POV~

 

   I still cannot believe (Y/n) and Levi aren't together yet! They are literally the perfect pair, in looks and probably thoughts as well. With her sleek (h/c) hair and his raven locks, it seems to match up just right. Their eyes, skin and heights are perfect as well. Finally, Shorty has a girl smaller than him! There's that Petra girl, but she's not as beautiful as (Y/n).

 

   I can't help the giggle that escapes my throat as I look at (Y/n) eating peacefully, and Levi subtly snatching glances at her. I see his eyes shift to her plate, and his fingers deftly snatch a prina slice from it. She doesn't even notice, not even as he places the fruit in his mouth. 

 

   A growl rings out from the table, and steel eyes glance down to see an infuriated krennel. Levi frowns, and pulls the peach from his mouth to growl, "Fuck off. I stole it fair and square."

 

   At this, (Y/n) looks over at Levi, and scowls. "Give it back! You can go get your own, lazy ass!" She reaches for the slice, but Levi holds it out of her reach, taking advantage of her short stature. It's not like he has a whole lot of his own. Leaving away from her, Levi teasingly bites into the prina and shows it as it's clamped in his teeth. 

 

   He grabs her wrists, and hold them down, a mischievous glint in his normally bored eyes. I stay silent, not wanting the cute scene to end just yet. My hands are clamped around the table, and I will myself to keep quiet.

 

   "Give it back, you ass!" (Y/n) hisses, but Levi just brings the fruit more into his mouth, making the small girl yelp. Shorty has a look in his eye that blatantly states, 'Come and get it'.

 

   (Y/n) smirks, and leans forwards so her own teeth pierce the other side of the slice. Pink dusts both of their cheeks, and I slap a hand over my mouth to keep from screaming in fan girl delight.

 

   This is going to be the best game ever: Peach Pocky.

 

   Levi inches his teeth down a little over a millimetre, and (Y/n) does the same. Seconds seem like hours as they slowly chew down until their bottom lips are almost touching and their noses bump. (Y/n)'s hair feathers tremble slightly as Levi's breath hits them.

 

   A snarl makes both of them glance down. 

 

   Penguin takes that hesitation time to wrap her tail around Levi's neck and worm her way in between their faces. Shocked and slightly surprised, both members back away, letting the mostly black kennel eat the remaining peach, and officially ending the fluffy moment. Damn it all, it was just getting good.

 

   (Y/n)'s cheeks are a deep Crimson, and she stares at the table like she could believe something. Probably what she just did. That was one hell of a bold move! Levi looks like he's the happiest and most smug bastard on this island with a small smirk playing on his lips.

 

            ~Your POV~

 

   Hange can't hold back the loud shriek, and pounds her hands on the table repeatedly. "SO CUTE~!" She stands up, dancing around and put the dining hall screaming incoherent words that are mixed with your and Levi's names. Suddenly, she pops her head back in the hall.

 

   "I WANT A BAJILLION LEVI BABIES, OKAY~?!"

 

   You put your head down on the table, covering your head with your arms to try and hide the blush from the rest of the people in there. 

 

   "SHUT UP, SHITTY GLASSES!"

 

            ~Time Skip~

 

   You sigh as you sink into the water of the hot springs. Currently, you're it's only inhabitant, the rest of the girls somewhere else. Rumour has it, there's a mixed gender bath somewhere hidden in the camp. Nobody has found it yet, or maybe they have and they haven't told anyone...?

 

   You shake your head. You're spending too much time around Hange. 

 

   Running a bar of lilac scented soap over your arms, you study the lump of white. It's about the size of your fist, irregular shaped and milky pale. The bumpy sides make for a slight massage feeling when you use it.

 

   You rub the bar in your hands, leaning back in the water to wash the grease and dirt from your hair. The locks feel silky smooth underwater, and you know they'll smell just as good above. 

 

   Waiting for the bubbles to sink under and down into the drain, you duck your head under after they do. Caressing your face, you successfully get all the crap off and try to resurface. It doesn't work.

 

   A hand is holding your head down, strongly at that, and you instinctively flail, trying to hit the person. You only manage to scrape your palms and elbows on the rocks. The slight taste of soap in the water makes you panic more. The almost healed cuts on your body sting slightly as you reopen some against the hard spring interior.

 

   Your heart beats in your ears as you see black tinge the corner of your vision. You don't want to inhale, but doing so is inevitable. Just as you open your jaw to suck nonexistent air, the hand is removed and you burst out of the water, hacking and retching fluid. Your naked back shudders as you stop coughing, only to start up again as you try to breathe in.

 

   "This is your last warning. Don't get near my Levi again. Or else, I'll keep you under there." 

 

   You raise your blurry eyes, only to see the ginger hair of Petra bounce as she walks away, brown eyes full of satisfaction and hate for you. You hack a few more times before dragging your body out of the water and unstably drying yourself off.

 

   This has to stop. Time to tell Levi. 

 

            ~Time Skip~

 

   You nearly run to his house, nearly pound on the door as you try to - and fail to - look inconspicuous. 

 

   You resort to kicking on the door and yelling at Levi. "Levi~? Open this door! You short butt faced jerk! Hello~?"

 

   The slab of wood gets thrown open as a pissed off Levi shows his face. His eyes are burning, and he looks like he might murder you. You smile nervously, rubbing your nape. "Uh...hi?"

 

   "Why the hell did you knock? You're stuff is in here too, you know." You freeze because you kinda forgot about that. Levi sighs, and reaches out to flick your forehead.

 

   "Ow!"

 

   "That was for calling me short. Now, come inside and tell me why the fuck you were breaking my door down." You rub your poor head as you step inside, toeing off your hiking boots because of Levi's rules. Your bundle of old clothes is in your arms, and you walk in the room to the left to set them down. Your damp hair slings water droplets onto your borrowed navy tank top and black skinny jeans. Hange has tons of clothes for some reason, and she decided to split her wardrobe with you. You still have your old shorts, but you don't really use them. 

 

   The leaf bed on the floor beside Levi's bed is kinda worn. You'll need to replace it soon. You shove your clothes back into your bag, and straighten up to walk back into the main living area, where Levi sits on a stool.

 

   "Sit your ass down, brat, and explain." You bite your lip. Do you really want to tell him this? Anxiety bubbles inside you, and you rock back and forth on the chair, avoiding Levi's eyes. Is this what all those anti bullying things meant when they said it's hard to tell somebody?

 

   "Did you find what I wrote on your ankle?"

 

   You frown, and shake your head. You had been thinking about it ever since got ankle healed up, but to no avail. Levi's chest kind of deflates as he sees your answer. 

 

   "It's...it's about Petra..."

 

   Levi must catch your scared tone, because he snaps his eyes back to you. You fiddle with your fingers, not liking not having your weapons. 

 

   Erwin took them away as a sort of punishment, one for killing the birds unnecessarily. Sasha and a bunch of the reliers argued, but he stayed strong with his decision. So, your bat and knives got taken. All knives except your pocketknife. 

 

   You keep your palms turned away from Levi, worried that he will see the scrapes and ask.

 

   "She's...how do I say...scary...?"

 

   You avoid Levi's eyes, cheeks red in slight shame. You feel like a little kid who tattle tales on others. You pout your lips unconsciously, trying to think of a word to describe Petra's actions. A word from some of your fanfics...

 

   Your silence makes Levi inch closer, confused as to what you're saying. Petra, scary? Sure, she can fight but scary to a person? Did you hit your head somewhere? Levi frowns deeper and searches your face.

 

   The word pops into your brain. "Yandere!" Levi blinks at your outburst, and scowls at the foreign word. "Yan-what?"

 

   You almost smile at his cluelessness, but then remember why you had to bring up the word. "Yan-dere. Basically when a girl or a guy loves a person so much they want to kill them." Levi looks horrified at your description, but you wave it off, cuz there's more. "He or she will also become very jealous of others who interact with that person, and will harbour murderous thoughts for them. They think that their person they love is their soulmate, and will do anything and everything to get together with them. Even die."

 

   Levi processes the information, and something clicks when he finishes. "So...Petra is a yandere?" You lick your lips nervously, nodding once. "Who does she love? Or want to kill. Or love?" Levi frowns. "The fuck. Who does she love?"

 

   You purse your damp lips, and turn your chin away carefully. You breath the word, but he apparently doesn't hear you. "What was that?"

 

   "You."

 

   Levi leans back, appalled. "Me?" He mutters, running a hand through his hair. You secretly think the action is undeniably hot, and fight the blush down. 

 

   "So...she wants to kill the people close to me..." His brain must click again, because he looks at you with unmasked worry in his silver blue eyes. "Did she hurt you?!" 

 

   You don't have time to react when his palms cover your cheeks as he tilts your head, looking for any sort of wound on your face or neck. You feel your heart speed up with his movements, and fight but unsuccessfully hold back the blush. Damnit. You feel his breaths dust your lips, and after you part them slightly, on the tip of your tongue. Shit, you must look like a strawberry.

 

   After he finishes, he pulls your face closer and looks hard into your eyes. "Did she hurt you?" 

 

   You break his gaze, staying silent. You really don't like to spill the beans. Levi growls, shifting closer to your face. "Did. She. Hurt. You?" You swallow, heart racing, and show him trembling palms. Levi lets go of your hot cheeks to grasp your wrists, running a finger down the damaged (s/c) skin. He searches your arms with his hands, finding reopened wounds he helped bandage. You whimper in pain, and he stops immediately.

 

   "S-she held me underwater...and I tried to get back up..." Levi's eyes flick to you, anger and worry etched inside the steel blue. He's showing so much emotion. It's strange. "S-she also gave me a warning..." You speak, "She said it was my last chance to stay away, or else." You look into Levi's now large eyes with a terrified gaze. "She probably saw what I did-" you cut yourself off, red turning darker as you remember the peach game. Or Peach Pocky, as Hange so rightfully calls it. 

 

   Levi frowns deeper, and still holding your hands, stands up, dragging you with him. "L-Levi?!"

 

   He sends you an angry look. But the anger isn't directed at you; it's directed at himself. He's blaming himself. He's blaming himself because he failed to notice the messages you sent him, the enemy you made and now...you got hurt.

 

   "Put your shoes on. We're going to Erwin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XJ this is my legit fav face ever. I'm using it on all my notes *cant put the laughing crying emoji but it's there;)*
> 
>  
> 
> I have a crap ton of homework, so it's going to be WAY more difficult to post/update/make my drafts XJ. I'm making a new story, one with a Punk!Levi X Punk!Reader, so when I DO post the first chapter, pplease go check it out~
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	15. Chapter 15

            ~Erwin's POV~

 

   My door hits the hall behind it as it gets thrown open, making me look up. Levi storms in, and I send a disapproving frown at him. Those walls aren't meant to withstand his damn strength. I go to reprimand him, but then I see (Y/n) in tow. Her hair is slightly damp.

 

   "Levi. (Y/n). How can I help you?"

 

   Levi scowls. "You can start by removing Petra Ral as a fighter. I want her fucking off, now!" I raise my brows. It's not often that Levi requests something, so I normally comply. But this...

 

   "Why?"

 

   Levi pulls (Y/n) forwards, showing me her scraped hands and the broken scabs of her cuts. She resists, but her strength is nothing compared to what Levi has on her. Finally, the (h/c) girl bows her head like she's been shamed and let's me examine her wounds.

 

   "What happened?" Levi lets go of her hands, but keeps her near. "Petra found her alone in the baths. Held her underwater, inadvertently but intentionally hurt her, threatened to do worse, even kill. I want her off, Erwin. Now." If possible, my eyebrows go higher. Instead of Shitty Brows or something he used my name. Damn, this is serious.

 

   I swallow, and shuffle in my seat a little, thinking of a solution. Levi's foot taps impatiently, while (Y/n) looks like a ridiculed mouse.

 

   "(Y/n), lift your chin. It isn't your fault. Levi, I need more reasons as to why Petra would do this." The man immediately points to himself. 

 

   "Because of me."

 

   "Elaborate."

 

   He explains the - yandere? - problem, saying that Petra loves him so much that she's way too jealous. She would even commit murder. I set my hands on the desk, fingers clasped. It's not odd for people to verbally fight, but threatening death is different. Should I remove her, or keep her on, just to test (Y/n)'s strength?

 

            ~Your POV~

 

   You fidget nervously, wishing you didn't tell. You didn't want it to blow up into a big issue, and now it has. Just great. 

 

   "Levi, let's have a survivor search today. Assemble the other squads and send them out. As well as your own." Levi grits his teeth and clenches his fist. "That's all. Try to come back with something or someone useful." Levi growls a quick acknowledgement, and grabs your hand again before storming out of the room. You know he isn't happy at all with Erwin's orders.

 

   Walking down the hall, you watch over the mans shoulder as people faces morph from neatral, to confused to terrified. His dark aura makes everybody move out of his way immediately. 

 

   He stands at the entrance of the HQ, and signals at a tall blonde guy with his hand. If you didn't know better, you'd think the man was a giant compared to Levi. The guy - who has a really big nose - blows into a hollow horn of some sort, emitting a low sound across the camp. 

 

   Feet pound on the dirt paths as fighters gather around Levi, but staying a respective distance away. Obviously, because the dark haired man still looks scary as hell. You catch a glimpse of ginger hair, making you whimper and shift so you're behind Levi's shoulder. His grip on your hand tighten for a split second, so quick you must have imagined it.

 

   "All you brats! Get into your squads, Erwin's got a Double S he wants done!" You assume Double S must mean survivor search. "If you see anything we're running out of, grab it! Go!"

 

   Flashes of black and white streak across the ground, and you hold your arm out so that your krennels can get on your neck. They do just that, squeaking and chirping happily.

 

   You frown. "Levi, I need my weapons..." Silver blue eyes slide to you, and brows furrow. They slip down your body, surveying it and you try not to blush. You don't believe you succeed.

 

   "Grab them from the Wick. I'll be right behind you."

 

   Turning on your heel carefully, you dodge around jogging people carrying supplies for the trip. The wooden shack appears in your vision, and you step inside, instantly spying your bat and knives. You slip them into their proper places, turning around and seeing Levi right beside the door, true to his word. A small grin slips onto your face.

 

   The next few minutes are a blur, and when you tune back to regular time, you're sitting on a huge white animal that's bounding over a fallen tree, two mini creatures tucked between your waist and Levi's back. Your arms are wrapped around his middle, and there's a bunch of bags behind you. You inhale, and all you can smell is Levi. Maybe it's creepy, but you love the way he smells. It's safe, warm and for you, it makes you happy.

 

   Jesus, the scent pervert has come back to take over.

 

   Suddenly, the fruya stops moving, and your safety slides off,  bringing you back to reality and following his actions. Your feet hit the hard ground with a smack sound, and you wince. The soles on your Converse are wearing out, becoming thin and turning into something useless. You'll have to ask Erwin about getting new shoes.

 

   "Alright, Erwin wants us to find food and shit like that. If you have to break away, stay in groups of two. Keep sharp, brats." You glance over at Levi, just to find his steel gaze already on you. 

 

   The tension between your eyes could be cut with a knife, and you feel a shiver run up your spine as an almost invisible smirk plays across his lips. Cheeks flushing, you turn away to look at the ground and run your fingers over Penguin's head. A low chuckle echoes in your ears, and effectively turns your face the colour of a strawberry. 

 

   This is going to be difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo.......
> 
>  
> 
> Short chapter, but it's a sorta OF lead on to the next, if that makes sense?? 
> 
> I need to get my Coming Soon fanfics in order, and I may post one in the next couple weeks.
> 
>  
> 
> I have two currently, but depending on which one people like more, I'll do that.
> 
>  
> 
> So, the choices are:::::
> 
>  
> 
> Damon/Vampire!Reader
> 
> Vs.
> 
> Dean Winchester/Reader
> 
> Vs.
> 
> Bellamy Blake/Reader
> 
> There will probably be smut in all, along with their fair share of blood and violence. PLEASE choose which one you'd like to read, comment it, and maybe something you'd like to see. 
> 
>  
> 
> Plz and thanx,  
> Kayn-XJ


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who will appear....

            ~Your POV~

 

   You keep your eyes on your krennels as they swing from the high branches, cringing when they leap from limb to limb. Pink foodstuffs dangle from their mouths, and they gracefully slip down the tree trunk and into your bag, only to return back up the tree to get more.

 

   You spy people slowly inching their way up trees, arms and legs splayed out so not to loose their grip. One of them moves much faster, and you realize it's Sasha. 

 

   Her brown hair is pulled into a ponytail, leather satchel on her back patchy and worn. She makes it to the top of the tree much quicker than the rest of the groups, filling the bag with purple fruits. She literally slides down the length of the tree, small strips of leather wrapped around her limbs so she doesn't get slivers. It's not like she would. The trunks are smooth and soft, but have a hard shell.

 

   Conversation is soft, buzzy and nice. As people collect food off the low bushes or up in the trees, you get a feel for how they communicate, how well they know the animals and how they dress. Most have modern clothes, albeit a little tattered but still appropriate. Those who don't wear leather skins, consisting of purple, blue and indigo of all shades. Some even have black. You remember the daines, and how Petra said they use them for clothes when they die. You can't help but shiver at her name.

 

   You look to the left, and see Hange standing on Bean's head so she can reach her tree. Sonny is prowling somewhere nearby, attitude level reaching its max. Sassy ass fruya. Hange had told you what she named the species only recently, and you quite liked it.

 

   Suddenly, both enormous animals freeze, round ears swivelling jerkily. Your krennels let out a series of squeaks and growls before landing on your shoulder and Levi's, who was collecting holals behind you. (Penguin on him, Panda on you.)

 

   "Everybody, shut up!" The talking does out at Levi's command, people stiffening in the trees. Your eyes flick around, searching the leaves for large black shapes or the ground for something new. Maybe it's just a porra, or some other fighter who strayed too far? Nevertheless, you catch yourself shifting closer to Levi.

 

   A branch snaps behind you, and you jerk around, grasping your bat hard. Levi draws his machetes, and you hear a small growl from your shoulder that retreats to your bag. 

 

   "Hello~?!" The voice sounds cheerful, daunting and crazy all at once. It belongs to a female, young, and holds a slight rasp, like a dry throat. It's also familiar.

 

   You gasp, reeling backwards so you can grab Levi's arm. His bicep under your fingers would normally make you tremble with need, but shock is replacing it too fast. No way-!

 

   A group of figures appear in the shadows, walking slow. You see that not all of them have the same build. Some are scrawny, fat, slim, short and tall, but they all hold the same weapon: a hand gun.

 

   The group walks into the sunlight, and you hear the unmistakable sounds of guns being cocked. Gasps ring out all along the clearing, and you see most backing away, ready to run. Some are actually doing that right now.

 

   The girl at the front of the group shrieks with laughter as one man falls backwards over a root. "Run, run, run! I don't need you!" Her words set off a stampede, heavy steps accompanied by terrified shouts. Somebody shoves last you, almost knocking you to the ground, but Levi catches you last minute. People slide down the trees, stumbling over each other in their haste to run from the group with handguns. 

 

   The girl steps forwards after all the fighters have left, and you scrabble back, dragging Levi with you. You watch a wide grin split the girls face, and she screeches out a laugh again.

 

   "Oh~, little (Y/n)! So scared." Her coo makes you tremble. Is this what she is now?! Your eyes travel across the skintight tanktop, jean shorts that could be underwear, and the leather boots that are meant for pacing the mall. Her skin is decorated with finger marks, hickies and love bites. Her brown hair is chopped into a boys style, and her blue eyes are crazed.

 

   Hanna spreads her arms, showing off more marks. "Well, (Y/n)? Give your bestie a hug!"

 

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Duh duh duhhhhhh!!
> 
> Short chapter:/ sorry 
> 
> Soo I haven't posted in FOREVER and I'm hoping this will either fuel the fire for more or make you hate me (plz don't hate me) 
> 
> I posted a Castiel X Dean fic, and then a Dean X Angel of Death Reader fic, so I'm hoping you guys will check them out. 
> 
> I've got a shit ton going on right now, so I'm hoping you will bear with me on all my late postings!!!


End file.
